Avatar: The Legend of Atka - Book 1
by QuietDove
Summary: 60 years have passed since the end of the Hundred Years War. Avatar Aang has passed on and the Avatar spirit has found a new host, a waterbender named Atka. As tensions rise in the Earth Kingdom it will be up to Atka to prevent the world going out of balance again.
1. The Avatar Returns

"You're absolutely sure?" The old figure of the chief asked.

There is no doubt Chief Sokka" the indigo robed man replied "The Avatar is in the Southern Water Tribe and we know his identity".

Sokka stood up from the cushion he was kneeling on and made his way to the door of the icy palace they were in.

"So, are we going to tell them now Grand Lotus Quon?" Sokka inquired.

Quon stood up along side Sokka in the doorway "That would be best. Where are the waterbending training grounds?"

/

The group of young waterbenders were impressive in the displays of their art, manipulating the water to their will in a way that is rarely seen amongst a group of teenagers. One in particular, a tall dark haired boy with his hair styled in the way of the water tribe, was seamlessly shifting water between ice, water and steam, to the approval of his master who was watching on from the side lines.

"Stop showing off Atka!" a brown haired female shouted from the other side of the training ground.

Atka stood looking rather annoyed. "It's not showing off Rilu!" he shouted back "I'm only doing what Master Kya told me to do!"

At that point the waterbending master moved into the arena. "Calm down you two, what Atka's doing is very impressive indeed. This is a very advanced skill, one that will serve you well I'm sure".

Kya called the 12 or so benders into the middle.

"Well young waterbenders, I have an exciting announcement to make, tonight is the night you have been waiting 6 years for". Smiles spread across the faces of the waterbenders.

"Tonight is the Glacier Spirits Festival, as you know, it is the night we graduate our students to officially become members of the Moon Guardians. Tonight, those students are you" Kya beamed at the students in front of her.

"You should all be proud of yourselves, many young waterbenders apply when they turn 10, you are the lucky 12 waterbenders who have made it all the way through, you are the best of the best. You are all some of the best waterbenders in this tribe, and the north". Kya's face then turned to sadness.

"I will miss teaching you, if you ever feel the need to practice a particular move or skill I am always here"

Atka and the other students applauded Kya "We'll miss you too Master Kya" Atka and the rest bowed to their beloved master.

"Kya!" A voice from above the arena called, it was Chief Sokka. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Kya nodded at Sokka and walked up to where he and the Grand Lotus were stood.

"Class dismissed! Be at the Palace courtyard by 8. Don't be late!" Kya called back as she was walking.

/

Atka and Rilu were walking back through the city together.

"Can you believe it?" She said excitedly "After six years we're finally going to be Moon Guardians, the most elite waterbending troops in the world!"

Atka smiled at his friend "Yeah, its going to be great, going on adventures, defending our tribe from monsters!" Atka closed his eyes as he imagined what life would be like.

"And best of all Atka!" Rilu jumped up as she said it "We get our Moon Guardian tattoo's!" She traced out the shape of the Moon Guardian symbol on her hand, with her finger.

The pair continued walking down the central boulevard until they reached a large house, Atka's family home. Opening the door they were greeted by Atka and Rilu's families.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Ri-Ri!" shrieked Rilu's mother, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Rilu tried pulling away from her mother "Mum!" she protested, "Don't call me that!"

Atka laughed "Ri-Ri? You kept that nickname quiet!"

Atka's mother told Atka to stop laughing "Surely you remember what we called you when you were little Atka?" Atka shook his head. "Oh that's a shame, do you remember Rilu?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Rilu's face, "I think I do, was it Atikins? Or Ati? Oh no I remember now! ATIPOO!"

"Be quiet Ri-Ri…" Atka said quietly, picking up an apple off the table

"Oh I'm sowy did I hurt ickle Atipoo's feelings" Rilu said in a baby voice

There was brief pause before the whole room started laughing. The families then sat down at the table to eat, it was a water tribe speciality, roasted turtle seal.

"Atka can you get your sister down from her room please?" Atka's father asked.

Atka sighed, "ASKER!" he shouted.

Atka's father scowled at him "That's not what I meant, now go and get her"

Atka got up but before he could open the door a 12-year-old girl with straight black hair was already down the stairs and in the room.

The girl sat down where Atka was sitting before and started eating. Atka sighed again as if he was expecting that to happen.

"Asker, I was sitting there…" No reply "Can I have my seat back Asker?"

Atka felt himself getting angry. Asker turned to her brother "You could say please you know…" she then turned back and resumed eating.

"NO I WONT SAY PLEASE!" Atka shouted. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO RUDE ALL THE TIME WE WOULD BE A LOT HAPPIER!"

Atka and Askers mother then stood up, "Quiet, both of you! Atka just sit next to Rilu, on the spare seat".

Grumpily obliging Atka sat down and listened to the dull conversations the parents were having.

Atka had tried his best to get along with Asker, and he did care for his sister, but Asker was so different to himself. She was always in her room reading and barely communicating with him or his parents. Atka always felt that his sister could be a great waterbender but she had never bothered to train her skill. Things were different only a few years ago when the siblings got on so well together, but then Asker changed and became recluse.

'Atka! Look at the time!" said Rilu, pointing to the time candle on the shelf, "We have to be at the Palace in half an hour!"

Rilu stood up and thanked Atka's mum for the food. She then crossed over to her house on the other side of the street.

"I suppose I better get ready" Atka said.

/

"You're sure its him?" Kya asked Sokka and Quon. They were standing on the balcony of the palace.

"We are absolutely sure, all of the evidence points to him" Quon insisted, he reached into his robe and took out a scroll.

"All of the signs are here, his date of birth, his toys, even the type of knife he picked when he turned 13. All of these things follow the pattern of water tribe avatars past".

Kya studied the scroll, "Cant really argue with any of that, he is a fine waterbender and I have no doubt he will surpass me and my mother, even the great waterbending masters of the Northern Tribe". Kya looked up towards the setting sun. "When will you tell him?"

Quon looked at Sokka "Tonight, if possible"

Sokka looked down at the ground "I don't think so, tonight is the Glacier Spirits Festival and our young waterbenders are becoming Moon Guardians, it is a proud moment for them and their families" Sokka smiled at Quon "Let him enjoy himself tonight, we'll tell him tomorrow. Does that seem fair Kya"

Kya nodded "Yes, our young Avatar should enjoy himself with his friends"

Quon pocketed the scroll "Very well, tell me does this festival include a feast?"

/

"Hey Atka, Rilu!" Two students stood and called waved at the two best friends.

The two students were Ishak and Hanna, students of Kya, who were also graduating that night. Ishak was the son of a Northern warrior whilst Hanna was the daughter of Kya.

"Glad you're on time for once" said a grinning Ishak, playfully punching Atka on the shoulder. Ishak and Hanna were two of Rilu and Atka's best friends ever since they had been born.

"Six years and we finally get rewarded tonight" Hanna looked wistfully towards the horizon over the bay. "We can go out there and make a difference, explore the world"

The four friends all stood alongside each other and imagined a life on the high seas.

"Mum always told me stories about how my grandmother travelled with the Avatar during the war, about all of the places they visited, how the ended the war…" Hanna looked at the floor "We'll never be able to do that"

Ishak put his hand on Hanna's shoulder "Try not to sound too disappointed! We might not stop an entire war but we can still help people, I'm not entirely sure I'd even want to be remembered anyway!"

"I'll believe that when I see it Ishak!" Atka said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ishak protested "I don't let fame go to my head…. mind you a statue of me wouldn't hurt, only one though!"

The four friends all laughed their way to the courtyard to meet up with the rest of the students.

/

_Later that evening_

The fireworks lit up the sky as the festivities got underway around the Southern Capital. The students were all gathered inside the great hall of the palace, along with the students' families and the high-ranking members of the Water Tribe. The attendees inside the great hall were enjoying a feast, the likes of which they were unlikely to ever see again. Outside the palace there were various attractions happening that could be enjoyed by anyone, even visitors from outside the water tribe.

"Hey Hanna, who's that guy in the purple robes?" asked Rilu. She pointed towards a man sat next to Chief Sokka, at the back of the palace.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before" Hanna looked puzzled "I remember Mum saying that the Order of the White Lotus wear robes like that".

"The White Lotus?" Ishak exclaimed "Aren't they in charge of finding the Avatar?"

Rilu was deep in thought "You don't think the Avatar is here do you?" she asked.

"Who knows Rilu" Atka replied taking a bit of meat. "Maybe they're just examining people, you know, trying to find out who it is".

Ishak put down his plate "Well the next Avatar is supposed to be a water bender…maybe its one of us…"

"Yeah right!" Atka said "I think we would know if one of us was the Avatar".

The hall went silent as Chief Sokka stood up. "As we are all now fed and watered it is time we moved onto the more formal part of this evening". Sokka invited the students up to the back of the hall, where the Tribe officials were sat, including Master Kya.

"As you know, the Glacier Spirits Festival is an especially important time for our young waterbenders. This is the day that our finest students become Moon Guardians, the finest group of waterbenders in the Southern Tribe". Sokka raised his cup of Houberry Wine.

"To the Moon Guardians!" he declared

"The Moon Guardians!" replied the hall.

Sokka smiled at the line of students in front of him before inviting Kya and Torrka, one of the Tribe elders, to join him in front of the students.

"This has been a long process for you all but now you get the rewards you deserve" Sokka then picked up a bowl of dark blue paste and a thin brush.

"I will now mark you with the symbol of the Moon Guardians, this symbol represents the three values of the Water Tribe, Wisdom, Bravery, and Trust. These values surround the spirits of the moon and the ocean".

Sokka went to the end of the line and drew the symbol on the back of the students hands, three crescent moons surrounding two circles, representing the moon and ocean spirits. Torrka then came along the line and presented the students with a Snow Wolf tooth amulet. The last to come along the line was Kya, who gave each student a vial of water from the Spirit Oasis.

"These marks are permanent, once you are a member of the Moon Guardians, you are always a member. Do your duties to the Water Tribe and you will live up to these marks"

Sokka raised his glass and shouted, "Wisdom, Bravery, Trust!".

/

The sunlight came through the curtains of Atka's room, its light amplified by the white walls of his house. It was early but he wanted to get down to the barracks where the Moon Guardians were based. Getting dressed into his uniform and checking his hands to make sure the marks were still their, he raced downstairs but was surprised to see Sokka, Kya and the White Lotus member sat with his parents at the table.

"Hello?" Atka said uncertainly.

"Atka, its good to see you" the White Lotus member said, "My name is Quon, I am the Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus". Quon held out his hand for Atka to shake, which he did.

"You can sit down Atka" Sokka said, holding out a bowl of soup.

Atka took the soup and sat down. He played things around in his head and put pieces together. He thought about the things that were said last night, maybe Ishak was right… But Atka didn't want him to be….

"You've got the wrong person…." Atka whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Quon asked

Atka looked up "I know what you're going to say, I think you've got it wrong…"

Quon crossed his arms, "What have we got wrong?"

"I can't be the Avatar…" Atka said mournfully, "That's what you got wrong"

Quon's expression turned to sympathy "You're not the first, nor will be the last, to doubt what they are. Everything about you and what you've done suggests that you are the Avatar, Kya and Sokka both agree".

Kya then spoke, "I've looked at everything the White Lotus have said about you, it certainly suggests that you are the Avatar. I expected you to be excited about this..."

Atka looked out of the window, where he could just see the barracks in the distance, down by the harbour. "I don't really know how I feel, its just I've been waiting to become a Moon Guardian all my life". Atka felt himself tearing up but managed to swallow it. "I imagined myself going around with Rilu, Ishak and Hanna, exploring the world, helping people…I guess that cant happen now.."

Sokka pointed at the symbol on Atka's hands, "I said this last night but these symbols make you a Moon Guardian for life, whatever you do you will always be recognised as an elite waterbender. I promise that should you ever need assistance with anything you do, we will be there". Sokka smiled as Atka.

"I can tell you need time to take this in, we'll be in the barracks should you need us". Kya said before leading Sokka and Quon out with her.

A few seconds past before Atka asked his parents, "What do you think?"

His parent's looked at each other. "We think you will make a great Avatar" Atka's father said smiling reassuringly. "Somehow we always believed you were destined for much more than you could achieve here in the Water Tribe".

"How long have you known?" Atka asked

"We were only told this morning" Replied Atka's mother

"And you don't doubt it at all?" Atka asked

"Not at all". His mother smiled "You're going to mean so much to so many people" she pulled Atka into an embrace and his father placed a hand on Atka's shoulder.

"I suppose I should go down to the barracks…" Atka stood up and walked over to the door before stopping, "Wait, does Asker know?"

His father shook his head, "She isn't awake yet, do you want to tell her later or should I?"

"I'll do it…" Atka walked out of the door into the morning air

"I'm the Avatar…."

**So that's the first part of my Avatar fan fiction, I hope you enjoyed it. I would really like some feedback on these initial chapters as I feel like they are where my writing is at its weakest. The rest of the series really picks up though and I hope you can stick with it too the end. **

**Thanks again!**


	2. Split Pathways

The new recruits at the Moon Guardian barracks were laughing amongst themselves when Honcho, the Guardian commander, called them in.

"Welcome Guardians! I'd like to formally introduce myself, I am Honcho and I am the commander of the Guardians and I will be the one giving you orders around here". He motioned up to the barracks building, "Please come inside"

The Guardians all sat down inside the building and awaited their briefing. Hanna asked Rilu "Where's Atka, I thought he would be one of the first down here?"

Rilu shrugged, "I knocked on his door as I left but his mum came out and said that he would be a while and that I should go down on my own…"

Ishak butted in, "He'll come, he wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Honcho arrived back in the room, "Ok settle down" he placed a map on the board behind him, it showed the South Pole and had several important locations marked on it.

"This is a mission that all of our new recruits get given, you will be in your crews of four and will patrol the area to the east of here, around the bay. You will be monitoring the Snow Wolf packs, that is their size and distribution. This is important as it allows us to assess any threat they may have to the city and surrounding villages. As recruits you are to only take information on them, do not engage them. If they become hostile towards you call over one of the senior boats and they will deal with it"

There was a knock on the door and a senior Guardian walked in and handed Honcho a scroll.

"Excellent, these are the confirmed crews for each boat. Kya has put these together based on what you did whilst you were in training".

The Guardians looked excited as they were confirmed one by one, leaving Rilu, Hanna and Ishak.

"Slight change with your one I'm afraid, you only have a crew of three" Honcho said.

Rilu looked confused, "Three? What about Atka?"

Honcho looked at the scroll again, "He was in your crew initially when Kya gave me these a few weeks ago. You'll have to ask her".

"Do you know where she is?" Ishak asked

"She was in the room at the back last time I checked, but she was with the Chief and someone from the White Lotus so it may not be wise to go in there".

"I'm willing to take that risk' Ishak said proudly before marching to the set of large double doors at the other end of the room.

When he got there the doors swung open as Kya, Sokka and Quon stepped out. But someone else, Atka, followed them out.

"Um…hi Atka." Ishak said, confused.

Atka forced a slight grin towards his friend.

"Everyone, could I have your attention" Everyone went silent as Kya spoke, "I would like to make an announcement, one of your number will not be joining you as a Moon Guardian, that person is Atka here". Atka stepped forward slightly, his eyes fixed on the floor. "That is because Atka is the Avatar!"

There was an audible shock around the room. Slight whispers broke out as the gathered waterbenders discussed this revelation. Eventually the chatter broke down and Kya continued.

"Atka will be travelling to the Earth Kingdom as soon as his ship arrives here, we expect that to be this afternoon". Kya looked back at Atka, "Do you have anything to say?"

Atka hesitated for a moment but softly spoke, "I've spent the last six years training with you, but we've been friends ever since we were little". He cracked up slightly, "I wish I could have completed the last part of it with you, and I know you will all be great Moon Guardians". Atka looked up at everyone, "I promise to come back one day, back to the South Pole, to be part of the Moon Guardians. Avatar or not, I still need friends…"

There were a few seconds of silence before Ishak started clapping and soon the whole room was filled with applauding and cheering. Atka looked across to Rilu, she looked close to tears….

/

Atka was back at home packing up some belongings, not much as Quon said that the Avatar had to 'detach himself from worldly possessions'. He packed money, pictures of his family, his whalebone knife and some food. He looked around his bedroom, it was so familiar to him. Everything from the spears mounted on the wall; to the small burn mark on the wall where Asker tried to light the brazier lantern when she was little…

Atka decided to go downstairs before it got too difficult to leave. Downstairs was empty as the rest of his family decided to go down to the port early, and give Atka some space while he was bidding goodbye to the house. He took a quick look around but didn't linger on it. He didn't want to make it any harder than it already was…

Atka walked out onto the street and around him people were stopping and staring, they had obviously heard that he was the Avatar, but he ignored them and kept his eyes squarely in front of him.

Soon he reached the harbour where his family, the other Guardians and the Tribe elders were standing to see him off. But it was the ship coming into harbour that really caught his eye. It looked Fire Nation in design but it wasn't military. Smaller than the average Fire Navy vessel, it had an ornate figurehead and a pagoda style control tower. It looked like a royal vessel, but Atka doubted that a member of the royal family would come the South Pole.

"Hmm, interesting…" said Kya, "I'm assuming that's Iroh?"

Sokka also looked puzzled, "Well that is his ship, but I thought your brother was taking Atka to the Earth Kingdom?"

"He was". Said an annoyed looking Kya, "The Avatar is probably better off with Iroh anyway, I'm not sure Bumi could be trusted"

Sokka laughed, "Bumi didn't become a general in the Earth Nation Navy on pot luck you know!"

Kya sighed, "True…still, there's something not quite right with my dear brother….".

Atka butted in, "Sorry, but who's Iroh?"

Kya looked at Atka, "Ambassador Iroh is one of Fire Lord Zuko's sons, his youngest in fact. But rather than go into a life of military like his two brothers he decided to spread the good word of the Fire Nation and increase its reputation around the world". Kya looked across to the berth where the ship was now docked. "You'll meet him in a minute, he's a good man don't worry!"

Atka saw a group of people dressed in red walking across the port towards where he was standing. As they got closer Atka saw one in particular wearing smart red robes with thin glasses, which must be Iroh. He had dark hair, styled simply but it was covered with a tall red hat.

"Greetings Chief Sokka!" He said, bowing respectfully.

"Greetings to you Ambassador Iroh" returning the bow, "Its been a while, how have you been my friend?"

Iroh chuckled, "Very well, still trying to communicate with your Northern cousins, they are rather hard to get to…"

Sokka laughed, "You'll need plenty of luck to get through to them!"

The two continued their conversation before Kya interrupted them

"If you two don't mind, can we just remember why we are here?"

"Of course!" Iroh exclaimed before turning to Atka, "You must be our Avatar, it is an honour" Iroh bowed and Atka bowed back. "I understand you are coming to the Earth Kingdom with me?"

Atka shrugged, "I suppose so"

Kya addressed Iroh, "I thought Bumi was supposed to be accompanying Atka?"

Iroh's face went serious for a moment; "General Bumi had to go to Ba Sing Se with his fleet, not sure for what though".

"Nice of him to tell me…." Said Kya.

"I'm sure he meant no disrespect!" Said Iroh, "Are you ready to leave yet young Avatar?"

Atka looked at his family and friends, "Could I have a few minutes?" Iroh nodded and proceeded to talk with Sokka and Kya.

Atka went up to his parents and sister, "So, this is it…" Atka tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't cry Atka, leave us to do that!" his father exclaimed

"You'll be fine, Ambassador Iroh is one of the finest people in the world!" his mother replied.

Atka shook his head, "Its not that it's just… what if something happens here? I wont know about it, I wont be able to help…"

Atka's father put his hands on Atka's shoulders "That is why you will be a great Avatar, you put others before yourself, you have compassion and you care for people. But you are needed out in the world; other people have problems that you can solve. You have no idea of the power that's inside you, I've seen Avatar Aang, and I know what you are capable of…"

Atka hugged his mother and father before turning to Asker.

"I love you sis…" Atka pulled Asker into a tight embrace, and too his surprise, Asker hugged him back. "Are you crying Asker? You never cry!"

Asker shook her head, but it was clear that she was, "I'll miss you… I know this is going to sound weird but…I always knew you were the Avatar…" Asker dried her eyes and the pair hugged one last time. "I'm going to join the Moon Guardians, I'm going to train my bending…I'm going to beat you in a water bending contest as well!" Asker grinned slightly and the two laughed with each other.

"One day little sis, I promise, we'll have a bending contest. Then we can settle all of those feuds we've had over the years". Atka smiled at his little sister; it felt as if they had finally bonded after all of that time.

He moved over to where the other Guardians were and hugged them all and said goodbye, until to got to his best friends Rilu, Ishak and Hanna.

"Promise me you won't cry" Atka said, "I've had enough of that for one day!"

"Too late…" said a sobbing Rilu. Ishak offered her a hankie, which she accepted and used before trying to hand it back to him.

"Keep it, think of it as a present!"

Rilu laughed through the sobs as she used the hankie once more.

Ishak turned to Atka; "I'm going to miss you loads" he looked sad, which was rare for Ishak. "You're the best waterbender around here, don't let those rock heads get you down!" Ishak gave Atka a little bump on the arm before pulling him into a hug. "And if they do, just give them the old South Pole treatment!"

Next was Hanna, who was holding up better than Rilu but only just. "I can't believe this is goodbye…" She sniffed, "My granddad was the Avatar, I suppose that's why we get on so well!" Hanna reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag, "It's not much but I felt I had to get you something".

Atka opened the bag and pulled out a red headband, he felt like he recognised it.

"This was Aangs wasn't it…" he held it up to study it.

"Yeah, he wore it while he was in the Fire Nation and needed a disguise, but I think your head might be too big for it" Hanna said.

Atka tied it around his wrist, "Its not problem. Thank you Hanna" The pair embraced.

Then came Rilu, and the moment Atka had been dreading.

"We'll leave you two for a minute…" said Ishak, walking away with Hanna.

Atka stood there with Rilu for a good few seconds silently; the two had known each other their entire lives. They had grown up inseparable and were best friends, and now it had to end.

"Rilu…" Atka tried to force out more words but he found himself choking up.

Rilu tried to reply but was muffled but tears. Rilu was rarely like this; she had always been a leader, a talented waterbender, and one of the strongest willed people he had ever known.

Atka eventually found the words he was searching for, "It's going to be ok…"

Rilu grabbed Atka and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I now it is…I just…" Rilu shook her head; "No…" she then placed the lightest of kisses on Atka's lips.

Atka blushed and almost took a step back, "Rilu, don't do this now, please. This is hard enough…"

Rilu started crying again "I'm stupid, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

Atka hugged his friend, "I'll be back one day, that's a promise".

Rilu forced a smile. "You better!" She clasped Atka's hands, "Now go and master those elements, Avatar Atka…"

Atka walked back to Iroh and said his final goodbyes to Kya and Sokka. He then waved to the crowd and made his way to Iroh's ship. Behind him the Moon Guardians were boarding their own ships to complete their mission.

Atka boarded the ship and they were soon leaving the harbour, and his home. The Guardians ships were travelling adjacent to his own ship and he saw his friends working away on the sails but as they went out into open water they found the time to wave at him before they turned to the left and he turned to the right. Atka turned away from the departing boats and faced towards his own destination, not even visible on the horizon, the Earth Kingdom. It was a long journey but Atka felt more prepared than he had ever been.

He touched Aangs headband and whispered, "We're doing this together Aang, and I'm not going to let you down…"


	3. The Earth Kingdom

The sea was calm and a slight breeze blew across the deck of the ship. It was a perfect morning and Atka took the opportunity to practice his waterbending. He used flowing motions to move a large amount of water around his body before splitting it into two separate balls and finishing his routine with double water whips.

"Very impressive Atka!" He turned around to see Iroh walking towards him. He was dressed down from the rather lavish robes he had worn the day before.

"Thanks". Atka said, he moved over to the side of the boat and streamed the puddles of water from the deck into the ocean below.

He asked Iroh, "Are you a firebender then?"

Iroh nodded, "Yes, but not as proficient as my brothers. I can still hold my own though".

Atka looked down, "So is that why you do this sort of thing?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "This sort of thing? I assume you mean travelling and spreading the good word of the Fire Nation?"

"Yeah…" said Atka, feeling rather awkward.

Iroh smiled, "I get this sort of thing a lot don't worry! People assume that I'm weak because I didn't join the military like my brothers". He looked towards the horizon, "I believe the only way to keep balance in the world is to make sure every nation can talk freely with one another, that's why I do this".

"I guess I'd never thought of that" said Atka, "I guess, with me being the Avatar, we have to fight for the same thing. Balance…" Atka lent of the side of the ship.

At that point a crewmember joined them on the deck and addressed Iroh, "Ambassador, we will be in Talin in half an hour"

"Excellent!" Iroh said before bowing to the crewmember.

"What happens when we reach the Earth Kingdom?" Atka asked

"We will meet with General Ling in Talin, an Earth Kingdom naval port. From there you will be escorted to the barracks just north of the town".

Atka was surprised, "Barracks? I'm going to be training with soldiers?"

Iroh shook his head, "Not quite, they are trainee soldiers. You will be trained by General Forr, a retired Earth Kingdom general".

"But I'll still be training with the 'trainee' soldiers?" Atka asked.

"I'm not sure, you should ask Ling when we reach port. Now go and get your things ready, I cant stay too long".

/

The port soon came into view. It was the largest navy base in the South Earth Kingdom and housed a large number of ships in its walls. It was also a bustling town. It had grown from being a minor fishing village during the war and had become a strategic location and rich town.

As Atka and Iroh got off the ship they were greeted by a tall bearded earthbender. He was wearing armour and had a cape.

"Avatar Atka. It is an honour", the man bowed, "I am General Ling and I am the leader of this port".

"Its nice to meet you General" Atka replied, bowing.

"It seems like you two are fine, now if you don't mind General I must restock my ship and be off. I have an appointment in Omashu that I must keep". Iroh turned to Atka, "It was a great honour to meet you Atka, I hope we will meet again soon". He bowed.

"Thank you Ambassador Iroh" Atka bowed towards him.

"Good luck with your training young Avatar" Iroh turned and left Atka with the General.

Ling led Atka along the harbour; the ships in port were large, sail powered craft. They were armed with boulders, presumably for the crew to earthbend at targets. Atka also noticed caterpillar like tanks being moved on the larger boats. He didn't know much about them, only that his own chief had helped to design them towards the end of the war.

Atka couldn't help but be impressed by the scale of the Earth Kingdom military; it was much larger than the Water Tribe forces.

"Why are there so many ships here?" he asked

"They are used for patrolling the sea for pirates, in the last few years we have seen their activity increasing". Ling replied.

"And the tanks?" Atka inquired.

"They're being transported to Ba Sing Se, at the request of the Earth Queen herself". Ling said.

Atka decided not to go any further with his questions.

"We will be heading to the barracks shortly, they are just a little way north of here. We'll use the monorail system to get there". Ling said.

Atka raised on eyebrow, "Monorail?"

Ling nodded, "In certain places we are using a monorail system to link up key locations in the Earth Kingdom, its similar to the one used in Ba Sing Se. We have it here to link between Talin, the barracks and Gaoling". Ling stopped as they reached an ornate building, just away from the docks.

"This is the monorail station," he declared

"We don't have anything like this in the South Pole…" Atka said

Ling laughed, "I suppose you don't! Have you ever been to the Earth Kingdom before Atka?"

Atka shook his head, "No, never"

"You're going to find a lot of things different then" Ling said, "By the way, what do you think of the Earth Kingdom?"

Atka thought for a moment, "Its very hot…"

"You'll be disappointed to hear that it gets even hotter the further north you go!" Ling laughed. "This is our ride…" A train pulled into the station and a number of people got off.

"This particular route is mainly used by soldiers moving between here and the barracks, we also get high ranking merchants and officials coming in from Gaoling". General Ling was enthusiastic to point out everything that was along the monorail route.

Atka interrupted him, "Sorry, you mentioned Gaoling? Is that a city near here?"

Ling nodded, "It's the largest town in this district, many high ranking Earth Kingdom officials live and work there. Since the port was built it has grown, as soldiers and other workers moved into the suburbs of the town".

Atka thought for a moment, "Its just I recognise the name, I just cant place it…"

Ling interjected, "You may know it as the birthplace of Toph Beifong, the greatest Earth Bender who ever lived".

Atka snapped his fingers, "Toph! I remember now! She often visited our village, I think she knew our chief…"

"She would do, Toph and Sokka knew each other from the times they spent together during the war, helping the Avatar" Ling said.

Atka touched the band around his wrist as Ling mentioned the Avatar. "Did you know Toph?" He asked.

"Yes, I was a pupil at her academy. I haven't seen her for a long time though. Probably traveling the world, it wouldn't surprise me if that was the case if I'm being honest". Ling scratched his beard in thought.

Soon the monorail stopped as they reached the barracks. They were set in the middle of a wood and had a huge scale with several buildings set out within the large walls. Lines of troops paraded around the compound, with many more scattered around playing games and laughing.

/

Ling led Atka to smaller building in the corner of the compound; the building was set within its own smaller walls, with a large square courtyard outside it. At the other end of the courtyard stood a two-story building, in front of which sat a few young people dressed entirely in green.

"This way Atka", said Ling, leading him into the smaller building.

Inside it was set out like a classroom, a board at the front detailed several military tactics and earthbending forms. Ling led Atka through a door behind the board.

"General Forr", said Ling, "I would like to introduce you to Atka he…"

"I know who he is Ling!" General Forr snapped, "You're the Avatar and you have travelled all the way from the Southern Water Tribe where you are, allegedly, the best waterbender. A master no less…" Forr laughed to himself.

"All of that is completely meaningless here, you are a recruit, you are a beginner, you will have to work 24 hours a day to even get close to the level your colleagues will be at…"

There was an awkward silence before Atka spoke, "So, you're just going to through me into training with proper earthbenders? Before I've even learnt the basics?"

Forr smiled, "That is exactly what I'm doing, shouldn't be a problem for the Avatar though should it…."

"Um, General Forr I must be going now", Ling said uncertainly, "If there are any problems Atka I'm just a short monorail journey away". Ling bowed to him and Forr before exiting the room, rather briskly.

Atka turned to the grey haired Forr, "Am I going to get a tour of this place or…" Atka stopped as he saw the old generals face turn to a scowl.

"Here's your tour, this is my office, the classroom is through the door, the training ground is outside and your sleeping quarters are on the other side of them". Forr put on an evil smile. "Ask one of the others where your room is, good day!"

Atka decided not to ask any more questions and he turned to the door.

"Oh yes, one more thing" Forr said, "While you are here with us you are banned from waterbending"

Atka turned furiously towards Forr, "What? Banned from waterbending? It might take months for me to learn earthbending, I need to practice my waterbending!"

"I don't really care, you have already mastered waterbending. I see no reason why you need to carry on practicing it. Now toodle pip!" Forr waved Atka out of the door and into the empty classroom.

"This is ridiculous!" Atka seethed, "banned from waterbending, this 'general' has some nerve…"

Still angry, Atka stomped out into the midday sun of the training grounds. The students were still there so he decided to talk to them.

"Excuse me" He asked, "I was just wondering which of the rooms in here was mine?"

There was pause, as the students looked him up and down. One of them stood up, he had dark cropped hair and looked quite buff, he was also quite a lot taller than Atka.

"These aren't Earth Kingdom clothes, we don't have to talk to you…" He grinned menacingly at Atka.

"They're my clothes from the Southern Water Tribe actually…" Atka replied.

The students all 'oohed' and laughed as the tall one stood with his arm crossed, still wearing the grin.

"We all better be careful boys, the big Water Tribe boy is going to get us!" He laughed and the others followed suit.

Atka was about to lose his temper before the door to the dorm building opened and a dark haired medium sized boy stepped out. He had his hair in an Earth Kingdom style topknot, while the rest of it was quite shaggy.

"Problem Oska?" He asked the tall boy.

"Go away Kann, this has nothing to do with you", replied Oska as he turned back to face Atka.

Kann didn't back down though, "I think it does, its just we're sparring tomorrow and I'd hate for there to be an 'accident'…" Kann grinned as if he knew he had beaten Oska.

Oska turned away bitterly, "Come on guys, let's go get summat it eat.."

He left through the gates of the small wall and his five cronies followed suit, leaving Atka and Kann standing by the door of the dorm.

"I wouldn't worry about Oska, he does it to all the new guys. And anyway he may look big, but he's no Toph Beifong when it comes to earthbending". Kann extended a hand to Atka. "I'm Kann, but you knew that anyway"

Atka shook Kann's hand, "Atka, thanks for getting him off my back, I don't suppose you know where my room is do you?"

Kann invited Atka inside the building and took him up to the second floor. He indicated a room two doors down.

"This is my room, feel free to come in whenever", he said, taking Atka to the next door along. "This rooms empty so I guess you should go in here. Don't expect much in there"

Atka opened the door of his room, sure enough it very basic, just a bed, a washbasin, and a cupboard. Atka threw his bag on the bed and spun around looking at the room.

Kann was still stood in the doorway, "Hope you enjoy your new room, Avatar Atka..."

"Yeah its qui…" Atka stopped, "Wait, how did you know that?"

Kann shrugged and smiled, "Its quite obvious. Why else would a waterbender come to a military earthbending school?"

Atka smiled at Kann, "I guess!"

The two of them laughed with each other and Atka believed he had found a friend in the Earth Kingdom.


	4. Training Day

The early morning sunlight crept through the curtains of Atka's room. It was strange for him, waking up in a new place, but it pulled himself off of the hard mattress and got dressed. He had found a uniform in the cupboard; it was completely green, apart from a yellow Earth Kingdom logo in the centre of the shirt. Atka tied his hair back with a gold band, a typical earthbender piece of attire, but made sure to retain his Water Tribe hairstyle.

There was a knock at the door, "Wakey wakey!" It was Kann. He opened the door and let himself in. "Oh, you're already awake…and dressed"

Kann was still wearing his sleeping clothes, which consisted of a loose pair of trousers, and nothing else.

Atka smiled, "Hoping to catch me sleeping Kann?" He laughed

Kann's face dropped, "No… I'm just surprised you're already up, training doesn't start for another couple of hours".

"So why are you waking me up now?" Atka asked

Kann did some stretches, "I often go for a run before breakfast, I was wondering if you would like to join me".

"I don't see any harm in that", Atka said, "So are you going to get dressed before we go?"

"No. I always run wearing as little as possible!" Kann said enthusiastically

Atka looked puzzled, "That's an…interesting…idea…"

Kann grinned at his friend, "I sometimes wear nothing when I run"

Atka felt awkward, "That's…nice...I guess…"

A few moments of silence was followed by a laugh from Kann, "You should try it sometime, it's liberating!" He pulled Atka up from the bed and over to the door, "Now come on, we'll run around the woods, I know a good route"

/

Atka and Kann had spent an hour running and Atka had started to see why Kann would want to run wearing nothing. The heat was unbearable, a world away from what he had experienced in the Water Tribe. Kann though seemed perfectly at home, he stopped briefly in a clearing and stretched.

"Hey Atka!" he said, "Got any water?"

Atka was trying to catch his breath, "Hold on…" After a while he replied, "Wait there". Atka moved his hand through the air and gathered water into a ball in his hand.

Kann looked stunned, "How did you do that!" He pointed at Atka, "You just summoned water out of thin air!" He shook his arms around to prove the point.

Atka laughed, "It's a skill that master waterbenders learn. Sometimes you're going to be stuck in places that don't have open water anywhere, so you need to be resourceful and make your own" He passed the water over to Kann, who opened his mouth and drank the water as Atka bended it into his mouth.

"Surprisingly refreshing!" said Kann, "Lets get back, the gates are just over this ridge".

The two of them moved on and they soon came to the gates of the barracks. Around them a number of soldiers were laughing and joking, most of them making their way to the long room to the right of the central courtyard.

"That's the mess hall," said Kann, pointing to the building. "I think some breakfast is in order!" He put his arm around Atka's shoulders and led him into the long building.

The building had a number of long tables in it, each one was starting to fill up with soldiers. Kann led Atka to a table at the far end of the hall, there were some students sat down already.

"This is where we tend to sit, out of the way" said Kann

The other students barely acknowledged that they were there. Kann got up and said he would get some soup for them both, leaving Atka to sit silently with the other students.

"Well look who it is!" a voice said. Atka looked up, it was Oska and his cronies.

"What do you want Oska?" asked Atka.

Oska sat down opposite him, "Nothing…yet" he laughed, "I can't wait for the bending drills later, you are going to get destroyed…"

Atka showed no emotion, "I'd like to see you try…"

Oska lent over the table, trying to make himself look bigger, "Watch your mouth Water Tribe scum!"

"Scum? Ha!" Atka gave a slight smile

Oska grabbed Atka's collar, "Come on then, I bet you're a coward without your little friend here"

"I could say the same about you…" Atka replied

"What's going on here?" Kann was back with two bowls of soup.

Oska let go of Atka's collar, "No need to fear water boy, your little guardian angel is here to save you again" Oska laughed and he left with his gang.

Kann sat down where Oska was and handed Atka his soup. "Idiots…" he said.

"Why didn't they do anything to you?" Atka asked him

"They fear me…" he said

"They have an odd way of showing fear then…" Atka said

Kann put his spoon down and addressed Atka, "Not fear as in terror, they just fear me and what I am".

Atka was confused, "You've lost me, what exactly do they fear about you?"

Kann shook his head, "Its complicated"

"Clearly, we should eat our soup and get back". Atka started to eat his soup.

To his left the other students got up and left, leaving Atka alone with Kann.

/

There were 30 students all lined up in the training grounds, amongst them were Atka and Kann. General Forr paced along the line, his very figure demanded respect, despite his age.

"Basic drills, move the rock in front of you up to head height for 10 seconds. NOW", he barked.

Half of the students took up their places and moved the rock, Oska was one of them. They made it look effortless and Atka swallowed his nerves. It was going to be his turn next. The first 15 stepped behind Atka's group.

"Next group step forwards and do the same!" Forr ordered the students.

Atka inhaled deeply and tried to mimic the movements of everyone around him. One foot forwards, the other back making a strong stance. The left arm comes forward with a clenched fist, at the same time the forward foot stamps down on the ground. Atka did this and only made the rock wobble slightly.

He could here everyone else laughing, no one louder than Oska. Kann looked at Atka sympathetically.

General Forr strutted over to Atka and tutted, "Well, well, well. I expected more from you, our master waterbender, and our Avatar".

There was a general murmur amongst the students.

"That's right, this boy is the Avatar!" Forr declared, "I'm sure we all feel incredibly safe now that we have the Avatar amongst us!" he mocked.

The rest of the students fell into hysterics.

Feeling himself getting angrier Atka located some water in a set of barrels lined up along the wall. He burst one of them with his bending and fired it at the old general, knocking him off his feet.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WRETCH!" He screamed. "YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED ME, MY STUDENTS, AND THE ENTIRE EARTH KINGDOM!"

A group of soldiers, who had obviously heard the commotion, rushed into the training grounds and observed the situation.

"Is there a problem here Forr?" one of them asked.

"What does it look like? Are you as blind as a badgermole?!" Forr shouted.

"Well it looks like you got a bit wet…" the soldier said.

Forr got up onto his feet and confronted Atka, "This child attacked me, unprovoked, I want him banished from these barracks!"

The soldiers hesitated, "Well technically you don't have the power to banish anyone, seeing as you're not a General anymore…"

Forr's eyes twitched, "You're testing my patience here, get General Dane down here now!"

The soldiers looked at each other before one of them ran off to find General Dane.

Forr addressed Atka, "You are in for a world of trouble…" he smiled menacingly.

Five minutes passed before the soldier returned with General Dane, he was tall and had large sideburns that joined together to make a large moustache. He wore Earth Kingdom armour and had a cape, similar to General Lins cape.

"What is it Forr?" he asked in a deep voice.

Forr pointed at Atka, "This boy attacked me unprovoked! He used waterbending and knocked me down! I want him banished immediately!"

Dane's voice softened as he turned to Atka, "You're Atka aren't you? The Avatar?"

Atka nodded, "Yes I am"

Dane faced Forr again; "You have a duty Forr, to teach the Avatar earthbending. I expect you to do that duty"

Forr looked aghast, "But sir, with all due respect, this boy attacked me! He deserves punishment!"

"Maybe he does, but I would like to ask our Avatar for his side of the story" Dane said, "So Atka, what is it?"

Atka looked directly at Forr, "This man has been nothing but a bully since I arrived here, he knows I cant earthbend but he still persists with trying things that are beyond my level. And more than that, he banned me from waterbending. He's made me feel small since I arrived here; I lost control when he mocked me. That's why I attacked him".

Dane stood for a few minutes in deep thought, "I understand your concerns Atka. But some of these claims are ridiculous. Forr is strong man and his methods may make it seem like he's being hard on you. I doubt he meant to make you feel the way you did".

Forr looked smug, "Thank you General Dane!"

"Also, attacking my most valuable instructor is a serious offence". Dane went back to thinking, "I wont banish you but consider this your last warning, one more step out of line and I will see you removed from here, Avatar or not".

Forr looked slightly disappointed but did his best to hide it. "That sounds fair General…"

Bowing to Forr, General Dane turned and left the training grounds with the soldiers.

Forr faced the students again, "You are dismissed, I don't want to hear another peep out of any of you. Understood?"

A collective 'yes sir' rang out and the students turned to leave, some of them went inside the dorms while other went into the main barracks area. Forr went into the classroom.

Kann and Atka stayed outside. Atka lent against the wall and slid down it.

"I'm an idiot" he said, shaking his head.

Kann sat next to him, "No your not, Forr provoked you and you responded. It's a completely natural reaction".

"Atka shook his head, "I nearly blew it, my chance of being an earthbender. I would have let everyone down…"

Kann sighed, "But you didn't. I want you to know that I'm always here to help, if you ever need me I'm here".

Then Atka got an idea, "You could do it…"

"What?" replied Kann

"Teach me how to earthbend!" Atka said enthusiastically

Kann smiled, "That's actually a good idea. I'll teach you the basics then you come into class and impress everyone. It'll get Forr off you back and let be a bit more relaxed around the place!"

"Perfect!" said Atka as he jumped onto his feet. "Lets go now!"

Kann hesitated, "Um, go where exactly?"

Atka thought for a moment, "The riverbed…the one we ran past this morning".

Kann nodded, "Don't see a problem with that, plenty of space, its out of the way…" Kann stood up, "Its earthbending time!"

/

The two friends stood at the bottom of the dried up riverbed, Kann gave Atka basic instructions on his stance.

"Make sure you are wide and strong, you need to be as strong as rock if you want to bend one" Kann moved and adjusted Atka's stance to make it stronger.

After that he moved a large rock over to Atka with his own bending.

"Ok, now focus on this boulder. I want you to try and shift it, any distance will do so long as we have something to build on". Kann stepped back

Atka pulled his arm back and pictured the rock clearly in his mind. He then punched through the air with force. The boulder moved, no more than a metre, but it was movement none the less.

"Yes! Brilliant!" Kann shouted

Atka breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Kann, that felt good".

"I think we can try going a bit more advanced now. Lets bring some leg movement into it". Kann pulled the rock back and stepped back again.

"Ok, just swing you leg round on the floor and push forward like before"

Atka inhaled and did the movement like before. However there was little improvement on the last attempt.

"What happened, it hardly moved?" asked Atka

Kann came over to him scratching his chin, "I think I know. You're a waterbender so most of your movement is in the arms; you hardly use your legs. Earthbending is the opposite; we focus more on the movement of the lower half of the body"

Atka hesitated, "Ok…So what do we do?"

"I hope you enjoy squatting!" Kann replied

Atka scowled at his earthbending tutor, "You're joking right?"

Kann grinned, "Nope, we need to get the strength in your legs up somehow. From now on we're going to come down here every evening and train".

Atka sighed but eventually smiled and nodded, "Fine, just one thing though…"

"What?" asked Kann

"I want at least one day off a week" Atka said, giving himself puppy dog eyes

Kann looked serious for a moment but eased up and started laughing as the sun started to set over the Earth Kingdom.


	5. Plots And Secrets

Atka had fallen into a familiar routine over the last month. Get up; go for a run, breakfast, training with Forr, dinner, train with Kann. The routine had delivered the required results; Atka's earthbending had improved beyond measure. Forr was as hard on him as ever though, although Atka had been careful to keep it from affecting him. Oska had started to leave him alone as his earthbending improved as well. It was fair to say that things were looking up for Atka.

"I'm going to get a bite to eat" said Kann, "You coming?"

Atka shook his head, "No, I'm going to bed" Atka yawned and stretched his arms. "See you later!"

Atka turned towards the dorms but stopped before he walked through the gate. He spotted Forr walking into the classroom with General Dane, they both looked rather suspicious. Atka sneaked over to the window and hid in one of the bushes underneath.

"Are you seriously going through with this Forr?" he heard Dane say.

"Yes, the time is right and everything is in exactly the right place" Forr said, a hint of triumph in his voice.

"What about the Queen?" Dane asked

"The Queen is little more than a puppet, we are fortunate that she cares even less for the outside world than her father did". Forr replied, "As I said, everything is as it should be, we just need the spark to light the tinder…"

Atka heard footsteps approaching the door, probably two people. Atka made sure he was completely hidden as they knocked on the door.

"The badgermole waits in silence" A quiet voice said, Atka didn't recognise this one

"For he knows he can catch his prey" The others replied, again, Atka didn't recognise them although one was male and the other female.

"Welcome brother and sister" someone said. The door was shut behind them.

"Commander Tyo" said Forr, "And Commissioner Kar Mei, I am honoured to be in the presence of the leader of the Dai Li"

"As am I" said Kar Mei, "You are a hero _General _Forr"

Forr laughed, "It's been a long time since someone called me that Miss Kar Mei"

Dane sounded annoyed, "Just get to the point Forr"

Forr cleared his throat, "Ahem yes. Phase two of our plan is ready to be deployed, which is why I called you two here".

"Are our targets still the same?" Tyo asked.

"Absolutely, you must be swift and decisive. There must be no mistakes!" Forr insisted.

"Soon we shall be ready to commence the greatest day in Earth Kingdom history!"

The others sounded their approval.

"Forr, if you don't mind me asking, what are we doing about the boy?" Dane asked.

Forr laughed, "Don't worry about him, he's staying here. He wont be leaving these barracks".

"And if he does?" asked Dane

"If he does then he becomes the ultimate priority, but he must have no suspicion of what is happening. The Avatar is our greatest danger". Forr said.

Then Kar Mei spoke, "I can spare some Dai Li to track him if he does leave"

"No, that would be too obvious. The troops in the barracks can handle it" Forr said. "But as I said, everything must appear normal. Nothing around here will change; we are still going to teach the Avatar earthbending. By the time he's mastered it our plan will have already been initiated".

"Excellent. I feel that it is time for us to depart, we have plenty of work to do" said Kar Mei, "Thank you for your hospitality General Forr, and General Dane"

The door opened and Kar Mei walked out, followed by Tyo. Soon after Forr, Dane and the third person followed. The third man was dressed in all black and covered in a large cloak.

Ensuring that the coast was clear Atka got up and rushed over to the dorm entrance. He walked up the stairs and knocked on Kann's door.

"Open up Kann!" Atka burst into the room to find Kann stood wearing trunks and brushing his teeth. "On second thoughts" Atka said backing out of the door, "Get dressed first".

A few seconds later Kann invited Atka back into his room, "What is it?" he asked.

"Its Forr, he's planning something, something really big…" Atka said quickly.

"Slow down there buddy, where's all this come from?"

Atka went over the conversation he'd overheard, he told Kann about the plan and the other people in the building with Forr.

"Ok so something's happening…" said Kann, "What do you think we should do?"

"Why are you asking me!" Atka said loudly.

"Well you are the Avatar! This is supposed to be your sort of thing!" Kann exasperated.

Atka shook his head, "We need to find out what they are planning, and after that we can decide what our next move is".

Kann nodded in agreement, "So should we check out Forr's office?"

"Seems like a good idea, but first, I want to know as much as possible about the people Forr was talking to" said Atka.

Kann scratched his chin, "Well I know that Commissioner Kar Mei is the leader of the Dai Li, that is the Ba Sing Se police force. She's a bit of an enigma, the whole Dai Li is! My guess is she's a very powerful earthbender. She's also likely to be the De Facto leader of the Earth Kingdom as the Dai Li seem to have a huge influence in the running of the country".

"Usual bad guy stuff then…" said Atka "What about Commander Tyo?"

"He's a bit easier, he's the man behind all of the technologies in the Earth Kingdom army. He helped to perfect the tanks and also improved the airships that are now used in the army" replied Kann.

Atka was lost in thought, "You don't think they're planning an invasion of some sort do you?"

Kann looked serious, "Possibly, I don't see why else they would need a technology expert unless they were using an army. My guess is that the army would be quite large".

"The question is where they are going to attack…" Atka said

"There aren't any obvious targets, they have no reason the attack the Fire Nation and I think they would be beaten if they tried, and I doubt they would need that large of an invasion force to attack the Southern Water Tribe. The Northern Water Tribe haven't talked to anyone in years so I doubt they've provoked anyone…" said a puzzled Kann.

"What about Ba Sing Se? Maybe they're trying to overthrow the Earth Queen" suggested Atka.

But Kann disagreed, "As I said before, the Dai Li are in de facto control of the Earth Kingdom capital. They could overthrow the Earth Queen by themselves if they wanted to".

Atka sighed, "Well I'm out of ideas, lets go with the sneak into Forr's office idea. Meet in my room tomorrow morning, we have the day off so we've got plenty of time". Atka bid Kann goodnight at went into his own room.

/

Kann burst into Atka's room early in the morning, "Forr's gone! I saw him board the monorail. I think he's going into Gaoling".

Atka smiled, "Brilliant! How long do you think we have?"

Kann thought for a moment, "Well it takes about half an hour to get into Gaoling from here, so lets play it safe and say one hour"

"That's plenty of time, we just need to find a little bit of evidence" said Atka.

The two of them checked carefully around the dorm to make sure no one was around. When they were sure they made their way down towards the classroom and did a quick scout around and made sure it was empty.

"Ok lets check the door" said Kann, he attempted to open the door to Forr's office, it didn't budge. "Ok, locked" he declared.

"Let me have a look" Atka said as he moved Kann out of the way

Atka drew a small amount of water from the air and froze it into the shape of a needle. He put the needle inside the lock and tried to pick it.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" said Kann nervously.

"Don't worry…" Atka said, "I'm almost there".

Then there was a clunk and Atka turned the handle, the door swung open into Forr's office.

Kann scanned the room, "Ok we need to look for anything that might give us clues to Forr's plan"

The two of them rummaged through the papers on the desk. Nothing. They turned to the sets of draws but again the search was fruitless.

"There has to be something," said Atka.

"What about this?" said Kann, he held a small chest in his hand.

Atka walked over to him, "Looks locked to me, let try and pick it" Atka did the same trick he did on the door and the chest clicked open. "Bingo!" Atka said enthusiastically.

Atka laid out the contents of the chest on the floor. There were a couple of scrolls and a medal.

Kann picked up the medal and read the inscription, "Awarded for Valour and Impeccable Service to The Earth Kingdom, General Forr"

Atka unfurled one of the scrolls, "I think it's a map of the Fire Nation Colonies". He handed the scroll to Kann.

"Yeah, its really well detailed as well". Kann studied the map closely, "What about the other one?"

Atka looked at the second scroll, "Its like a list"

"What does it say?" Kann asked.

Atka read out the list:

"Council of Five nearly unanimous, target one located.

Dai Li on side, Earth Queen under control.

Target two located.

Main forces at capital, ready for assault.

Avatar under control."

Atka read through it again, silently. "That's it…"

"Cryptic…I think its fair to say that Forr is planning something huge" said Kann. "But what?"

Atka and Kann sat in silence for a few minutes before Kann broke the silence, "It's the Colonies…they're going to attack the Colonies." Said Kann.

Atka looked at his friend, "How do you know?" he asked

Kann moved closer to Atka and presented the map to him, "This is a military map, you can see that Forr has marked out strategic locations" he pointed to the red dots. "These yellow dots, the ones with the arrows coming out of them, are probably Forr's forces and what their movements would be".

Atka looked impressed, "You're a genius! How do you know all of this?"

Kann grinned smugly, "Genius eh? Ha Ha!" he spent a moment feeling proud for himself, "How do I know this? I've spent an ungodly amount of time in Forr's military tactics classes, that's how." Kann went back to studying the map.

Atka's face was serious again, "Is there anything else, a date or something?"

Kann shook his head, "All we have here is the rough plan, its not a detailed enough to be the full thing".

"But it's enough to prove that this is a real threat?" Atka asked.

"I'd say so," replied Kann, "I think we should take these and get out of here"

Kann and Atka pocketed the scrolls and left the classroom, luckily the training grounds were still deserted. They entered Atka's room.

Atka slumped down onto his bed, "So now what?" he said

Kann sighed, "I suppose we should tell someone about this, you're the Avatar this is the sort of thing you should be stopping."

Atka rolled over, "I know but I'm not even sure who I can trust. It sounds like most of the Earth Kingdom leaders are in on this plan".

Kann sat down at the end of the bed, "Most of them, the scroll said that there are two targets. I bet they're high ranking officers in the Earth Kingdom".

"So?" said Atka

"So, they're probably people who wouldn't agree to Forr's idea. I bet they would help you" replied Kann.

Atka sat up, "But we have no idea who they are…"

Kann groaned, "I get the feeling we're out of our depth here. We should go somewhere we know we have allies, what about the Southern Water Tribe?"

Atka thought for a moment, "No, I don't want to bring them into any conflicts"

"Fair enough" said Kann.

"Is there anywhere in the Earth Kingdom that isn't influenced by Ba Sing Se?" Atka asked.

"I guess Omashu would be your best bet" said Kann, "Its effectively a city state and they make most of their own decisions. Plus the Dai Li are banned from entering!"

Atka's face lit up "Sounds perfect!"

Kann however frowned, "One problem though Omashu is quite a closed community, its very hierarchical. We'd struggle to talk to anyone of any importance"

"Its probably safe though, we only need to find one person who can help us" Atka said.

Kann stood up, "In that case we should leave as soon as possible"

Atka nodded, "Lets go this evening, everyone should be in the mess hall so it'll be quiet".

Kann walked out of the room, "I'm going to pack some stuff, if we are leaving then there's no way I'm wearing this uniform!"

/

Atka and Kann waited until the dorms were empty before they left their rooms. Atka had changed out of the green uniform and was wearing his Water Tribe clothes; he had also discarded the Earth Kingdom hair band and was instead wearing his old one. Kann was waiting for him in the hall; he was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with brown shorts.

"You ready?" Kann asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Atka replied

They both walked out the dorm and went into the central area of the barracks. It was very quiet; barely anyone was walking around, however the main gate was still guarded.

"Any ideas for getting around them?" Atka asked.

Kann shook his head, "Not really"

Atka looked around for an idea but Kann tapped him on the shoulder.

"Over here" he said, Kann pulled Atka over to a well that was situated between two buildings.

"What is it Kann?" said Atka.

"I want you to bend the water out of here and turn it into mist, you reckon you can do that?" Kann answered.

Atka stepped back from the well slightly, "Sure"

Taking several deep breaths, Atka moved his arms up and down. Soon the water came rushing out of the well and Atka adjusted his movements to control it into one ball. Atka exhaled and as he did the water dissipated and turned into a thick mist that he moved around the immediate area.

"Stay close to me" Atka told Kann

The two of them made there way to the gates and heard the confusion in the voices of the guards.

"Where did this come from?" One of them said.

Without stopping Atka and Kann ran out of the gate and into the surrounding forest. They ran down into the riverbed that the two had been training in for the last month.

"I can't believe we got away with that!" Kann declared

Atka caught his breath, "We're free. Now it's just the long road to Omashu!"

Kann and Atka checked their large bags and made their way north towards the river crossing where they would camp for the night.

/

The tall-cropped haired boy made sure he was well hidden behind the tree as he observed the two runaways. A mischievous smile came across his face as he watched them leave the riverbed.

He spoke, "You're not getting away from me…"


	6. To Omashu

The journey had taken them over a week and they were both feeling tired after nonstop traveling however the journey would soon be at an end. The landscape had turned from being green and dominated by forests, to being craggy and dry. Omashu would soon be on the horizon.

Atka had taken as many opportunities as possible to train his earthbending but progress had been slower than usual, Kann put this down to fatigue.

"How much further?" Atka asked

Kann checked the map, "I'd say we should be there by this evening, its not too far now."

Atka breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally…"

They carried on for a few minutes until they came across a fire pit.

"What's this?" Atka asked, "An abandoned campsite?"

Kann nodded and looked around the site, he came across something small and metal on the ground. He picked it up and studied it, it was some sort of brooch and it had a symbol on it. "Oh good…" he said.

"What is it?" Atka asked

Kann held up the brooch, "This is a brooch from the 45th Squadron"

Atka looked confused, "And?"

Kann sighed, "My dad's the captain of the 45th Squadron" he pocketed the brooch, "This campsite is very recent, they probably camped out here overnight and before going into Omashu in the morning"

"But that's a good thing, that means we have a contact in Omashu!" Atka said enthusiastically.

But Kann shook his head, "No, we should avoid him…"

"Why?" asked Atka, "Don't you like your dad?"

Kann crouched down, "Lets just say things are a little bit complicated between me and him. He sent me away to the barracks for starters…"

Atka sat next to his friend, "Oh, I see…"

Kann got angry and stood up, "No you don't see! You don't understand at all!" he shouted.

Atka stared at the ground, "If you don't want to go into Omashu then I'm happy to go along with that, I can see that you really don't want to meet your father…"

Kann calmed himself down and sat next to Atka, "No, we should go in. We've come too far to just turn around…"

The two sat in silence for a good ten minutes before Kann spoke again.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my father, he sent me away to Forr's school when I was 13. I never wanted to join the army or anything; I just wanted to be happy. I grew up in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, I was happy then, I had friends and family all around me and they loved me.

My dad was a member of the royal guard during the early days of Queen Hou-Tings rule, like my grandfather was during King Kuei's rule. This meant I was expected to follow in his footsteps, but I didn't want that. He wanted me to join the Royal Military Academy in Ba Sing Se when I grew up, but I wanted to join the University and become something.

Anyway, things happened and the father became angry and he said that I had shamed him. So he sent me off to Forr to try and 'straighten me out'…"

Atka put a comforting arm on Kann's shoulder, "It's been a while, and you have to talk to him at some point. And besides, Omashu's a big place so we might not even meet him!"

Kann smiled, "That's true" he stood up again, "Lets go, we have to make it to the gates before nightfall"

The two of them left the campsite and continued on their journey.

/

The sun was hanging low on the horizon as they came over the ridge of the mountain; they didn't have long to enter the city before the gates closed. As they went the ridge they were greeted by one of the greatest sights in the entire Earth Kingdom.

"Welcome to Omashu!" Kann said as he swung his arm around.

Atka grinned as took in the scene in front of him. The city of Omashu rose like pyramids and the famous criss-crossing mail chutes were visible, even from this distance. At the top of the city stood the great palace, its gold façade glinting in the sunlight.

"Wow…" said a impressed Atka "Its incredible!"

Kann laughed, "If you want to see it up close we should get going!"

They ran down the hill and crossed the bridge, stopping before the large walls of the city.

A group of guards stopped them, "What business do you have in Omashu?" one of them asked.

"Um we're just visiting," said Kann

The soldier didn't look convinced, "Visiting who exactly?"

"Err…" Kann stuttered

Atka took over, "Allow me to explain, I'm the Avatar and I am meeting someone in the city"

The guards looked at each other, "Prove it," they said.

Atka sighed and quickly bended some water from his water skin and then bended a rock from the bridge.

The guards moved aside, "That'll do I suppose, welcome to Omashu!"

The walls parted, leaving a gap in the wall that the two of them walked through.

If anything, the city of Omashu was more spectacular from the inside. It was incredibly busy in the main square, which housed a market, despite the time of day. The delivery chutes were still moving with earthbenders making sure there was no delay as they moved from place to place.

"Follow me" said Kann and he pulled Atka over towards a large building in one of the main streets of the city. It looked like an inn.

They walked inside and were greeted with a lively scene. Many workers from the city, including merchants, soldiers and city officials were enjoying themselves inside the large inn.

Kann walked up to the bar, "Excuse me! Are there any rooms going?"

The barman checked a ledger under the desk, "You're lucky, we have one double room left"

Kann smiled, "Perfect, we'll take it!"

The barman held his hand out, "That'll be 5 silver pieces for one night"

Kann hesitated, "Um, Atka, you don't have any money do you?"

Atka stepped forward, "Here you are" he handed one gold piece over, "That's enough for two nights".

The barman nodded and gave a key to Atka, "First floor, second door on the right"

Atka and Kann thanked the barman and went to check out their room. It was medium sized and well looked after. Two beds stood at opposite ends of the room.

"Pretty nice" said Kann

"Better than what we had back at the barracks anyway!" Atka said as he sat down on one of the beds, "The mattresses are better too!"

Kann sat on the bed opposite, "Right, tomorrow we need to try and get into the upper levels of the city; that's where all of the big wigs are".

"You don't sound very confident about our chances…" Atka said

Kann crossed his arms, "Its going to be difficult, we need to know someone who can get us into the upper levels. I can't think of anyone…"

"I can…" said Atka pointedly.

Kann groaned, "I know who you're talking about but its not going to happen"

"Why not?" said Atka, "You can't go the rest of your life avoiding him! We need help, and we can't think of anyone else!"

Kann lay on his bed, "Let me sleep on it" he turned over and faced away from Atka.

/

The hooded figure made his way over the bridge and to the gates; he was just in time to enter the city.

"Halt! State your business!" one of the soldiers demanded.

The figure made sure to keep his face concealed, "I am here to see the Avatar" he said in a low voice.

The guard didn't look convinced, "How do you even know if he's here?" he said mockingly.

"I know because I told him to meet me here, I was held up on my journey to Omashu" the figure said.

The guard eased up a bit, "Well he did say he was meeting someone in the city, I suppose I should let you in" he called up to the gatekeepers to open the gates.

The figure grinned underneath his hood as he walked through the gate. He had made it.

The guard called after him, "What's your name again?"

The figure stopped and frowned, "Oska" he continued into the city.

/

"Good morning!" said Kann loudly, waking Atka, "Sleep well?"

Atka rubbed his eyes, "Like a baby, haven't slept like that for weeks"

Kann threw an apple towards Atka, "Eat up and get dressed, we're going sight seeing!"

Atka tucked into the apple, "Have you thought about your dad at all?"

Kann sighed, "I don't know, if we find him we'll talk to him. I'm not going out actively searching for him…"

Atka nodded and finished his apple, he then got dressed into his Water Tribe shirt. He also tightened the red headband around his wrist.

"Right, lets go" Atka declared.

They got out onto the street; it was still early so there were very few people walking around. The market stalls were starting to open around them as the vendors displayed their wares.

"I think we should head towards the administration building to the north of the market square" Kann said, pointing to map.

The two of them worked their way along the winding city streets until they came to a large building. I was much taller than the houses and was guarded by a number of soldiers dressed in brown uniforms. They made their way up the steps in went up to one of the desks on the inside.

"Yes?" said the stern woman who was sat behind the desk,

Atka replied, "Hello, we need to get up to the upper levels of the city"

The woman's expression didn't change, "May I see your pass then?" she held out an expectant hand.

"Pass?" Atka asked, "I don't have one…"

The woman looked annoyed, "Are you just looking to waste my time?" she growled.

Atka held his hands up apologetically, "No, no, no! Of course not! We just need to get into the upper city!"

The woman got angrier, "Well I told you! Visitors need passes to get into the upper levels! If you are meeting someone up there then they should have sorted this out weeks ago!"

Kann took over, "Is there any other way of getting there?" he asked

The woman mellowed, "We run guided tours of the city every hour, you will be taken to see of all Omashu's finest sights. This includes the Royal Palace, the library and the hub of our world famous delivery system. If you are interested then come back here in an hour. If not then go away!"

Atka stuttered, "But I'm the Ava…"

"Go away!" the woman shouted

Atka and Kann turned around and exited the building. They slumped on the stairs leading up to it.

"Now what?" asked Kann

"We don't have any other choice now, lets go and find your father…" replied Atka

Kann grudgingly agreed, "Fine, but I want to make it quick…"

/

The two had searched the lower levels for at least an hour until they came across a group of soldiers standing at a staging post with some ostrich-horses. They wore different uniforms to the Omashu soldiers; the uniforms were yellow with a green shawl over their shoulders. The helmets were also more rounded compared to the pointier Omashu ones.

"Is that them?" Atka asked

"Yeah…" Kann said, "That's the 45th"

They slowly approached the group, there were around 20 of them wearing identical uniforms. They were tending to their ostrich-horses. The area they were in looked temporary, with large tents making up most of the infrastructure, there were five tents in all. Four of them lined the sides of the area with a larger tent standing at one end.

Kann approached one of the soldiers, "I'm here to see Captain Boncho" he said quietly, facing the ground.

"Huh, the Captain's in the big tent, he doesn't want to see any tourists though" the soldier said.

Kann sighed, "We're not tourists…Captain Boncho is my dad…"

The soldier looked surprised, "Oh…well um…" he looked around for help, "I guess if you're quick you could speak with him". He guided Atka and Kann to the big tent and opened the flap.

"Sir, there are two teenagers here to see you, one of them says he's your son…" the soldier said.

The tent was large and had a map lain out on the floor. There were two other people in the tent, alongside Captain Boncho.

Boncho looked up, "Kann?" he said uncertainly. He addressed the other two people, "Could you leave us please". He then addressed Atka, "You as well"

"Atka stays" Kann said sternly.

Boncho sighed, "Very well. Why are you here?" he asked

"We need to get into the upper levels, we think you can help" Kann said

Boncho crossed his arms, "What business do you have in the upper levels, you have no right to be there".

Kann looked serious, "We have to speak with the King of Omashu"

Boncho let out a booming laugh, "You really think two lower class kids like you are going to speak with the king?" he stood up, "You are seriously deluded"

Kann raised his voice, "We have information about a potential attack on the Colonies, we must speak with the King"

Boncho looked surprised, "An attack? Don't be stupid"

Kann looked at Atka, "Get the scrolls out"

Atka opened his bag and retrieved the two scrolls they had recovered from Forr's office. He handed them to Boncho who sat in silence reading them.

Eventually he spoke, "I'm sorry, but I'm not convinced"

"What do you mean? Those are invasion plans!" Kann said loudly.

"Its nothing more than an example invasion plan. Designed to give students something to work on and practice their strategic plans" Boncho replied.

"What about the list, that's undeniable" Kann said.

Boncho looked over the list again, "Its cryptic I grant you that, but it doesn't prove anything" he looked sternly at Kann, "I didn't think even you would stoop as low as to accuse Forr of something so bad. He's a war hero and is incredibly dedicated to his nation. The last thing he would want is another war with the Fire Nation!"

Atka felt an idea form in his head, "That's where we'll go then" he said, "The Fire Nation, we'll talk to them"

Boncho stood up again, "I don't think so, you're not getting out of this city. You are going straight back to the barracks!"

Atka made himself look big, "I wouldn't try arresting us…"

"Why not, I have 20 men outside here, I'm sure we can beat two teenage earthbenders" Boncho said as he got into a stance.

Atka sighed, "That's the thing Captain, I'm not really an earthbender…" Atka loosened his shoulders and focused on the cups of water on the floor around the map, "I'm a waterbender as well!" he raised the water out of the cups and formed them into ice spikes, which he pointed at Boncho.

Boncho took a step back, "The Avatar…" his stance loosened.

"Now do you believe us?" Kann said

Boncho still wasn't convinced, "What? Just because he's the Avatar doesn't mean he's right all the time!"

Atka face formed a scowl, "Listen to me, you are going to let us go or I'm not going to hold back!"

Boncho stood firm for a second before he relaxed and waved the out of the tent. Atka and Kann moodily turned and left the tent, they didn't stop as they walked out of the soldiers post.

"Nice to see my dear father hasn't changed…" Kann said, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Atka struggled to think of something to say, "Don't worry about it…" he eventually said.

The two made their way into the market square, which was now busy with people all around them. Then, behind them they heard a laugh.

"Its nice to see you again Kann…" the voice said

They turned around to see a hooded man behind them, he was tall and they could see a sinister grin forming underneath the hood.

"Who are you?" Atka asked

The man brushed him off; "I don't care about you Avatar, I have a score to settle with Kann here…" the man threw off his hood to reveal a cropped head.

"Oska?" Kann and Atka said, surprised.

Oska laughed, "Thought you could get away? Forr was rather angry that you managed to get away from him, so he charged me with getting you back!"

Atka and Kann went into a stance and prepared for an attack.

"What does he want with us?" Atka asked

Oska stood with his arms crossed, "Why do you think? You know about his plan. He doesn't want any interference…"

Kann looked confused, "So he's still going through with it? Even though we have the information about it?"

"Of course! He wants as many people to fight for his cause as possible! With more people on our side we can drive out the Fire Nation scum from our lands once and for all!" Oska raised his arms as he shouted passionately.

A voice came from behind Atka and Kann, from the road leading into the square. "So, you weren't lying…" it was Boncho, and he was followed by 4 soldiers.

"Dad…" said Kann, turning to face his father.

Oska took his chance whilst Kann was turned. He bended a rock out of the ground and aimed it towards him. Atka jumped in front of it and blocked it with crossed arms.

"Kann, we better deal with this…" he said.

Kann snapped back into focus and went back into his stance. Boncho ordered his soldiers to surround Oska; they all went into a fighting stance. Around them a crowd started forming.

"Surrender yourself Oska!" Boncho ordered.

Oska's face twitched. He maintained his stance and assessed the situation; he would struggle to make his way through the crowd and there were seven benders surrounding him. He eventually relaxed his stance and held up his hands in surrender. Two of the soldiers moved in towards him ready to apprehend him.

"Bet you wished your friends were here now…" Kann mocked.

Oska stayed silent.

Atka spotted something dashing over the rooftops, two black robed figures. "He might still have brought some…" Atka said quickly.

Boncho looked angry, "Dai Li, they aren't permitted to enter Omashu"

The two Dai Li agents landed in the square next to Oska as the crowed quickly dissipated. They then performed some quick earthbending to take out the soldiers who were closing in on them. Boncho was quick enough to block a rock that they had aimed at him.

"Did Forr send you to help me? Excellent!" said a triumphant Oska.

"We are not here for you, boy" one of them said.

"We are here for the Avatar" the other one said.

Atka quietly spoke to Kann, "You deal with Oska, and I'll lead the Dai Li away from here"

Kann nodded, "Be careful"

Atka used earthbending to propel himself up high; he made his way to the rooftops and continued to climb upwards.

The Dai Li were quickly on his tail, they had so much balance on the rooftops and there was a lack of bending materials for Atka to utilise so he jumped down onto a moving delivery cart below. One of the two agents launched a stone glove at him as they followed him onto the track.

/

Back in the square, Kann and Oska were facing off.

"I've waited a long time for this" Oska grinned as he launched a number of rocks at Kann, who adeptly blocked them.

Boncho took over and tried to use and earth pillar to knock Oska over but he dodged it just in time. Oska turned his attention to the captain and fired a number of rocks at him. Boncho managed to block several of them before one struck him on the head and knocked him down.

Kann managed to raise an earth barrier just as Oska launched another attack on him.

Oska mocked Kann, "Typical, hiding. Come out and face me you coward!" Another barrage came which struck the previously created barrier. Kann then found an opportunity to attack,

He kicked at the ground with his foot and sent an earth pillar at Oska, it struck him firmly in the abdomen and Oska fell to ground with a groan.

Kann came out from behind the barrier and pinned Oska by raising the ground around him, rendering unable to move.

"Game over" Kann smirked.

/

Atka could do little else rather than block the attacks of the Dai Li. They were more adept at earthbending than he was, making it difficult for Atka to deal with.

The track turned around a bend and took the cart passed a trough of water; Atka seized his chance and took control of the water. He fired a couple of ice spikes, which the Dai Li easily dodged. Atka looked behind him and saw a split in the track, rather than go down one of them he bended his cart off the track and onto the rooftops. The Dai Li were momentarily confused but soon caught up.

Atka jumped out of the cart and ran into a side alley, he had bended the water around his arms at this point. The Dai Li were running over the buildings either side of the road, one of them jumped off behind him whilst the other carried on and jumped in front of him, cutting Atka off. The Dai Li agents closed in with raised fists.

Atka looked around the area for an escape route; he knew that the Dai Li would be able to follow him quite easily so it wouldn't be easy. The Dai Li agents fired their rock gloves at Atka but he swung his water-covered arms around and managed to deflect them. The agents then rushed in at Atka, they raised the earth at their feet and rode it quickly at him.

Atka spotted his opportunity to strike, he let the water go from his arms and plunged a fist into the earth. He created a fissure that sped from either side of him, destroying the Dai Li's raised earth. The two agents leapt into the air and Atka knew he had to deliver the final blow; he took the water from the ground and shot it towards the Dai Li.

One of the agents was blown back against the wall so Atka quickly froze the water to keep him in place. The second agent was advancing on him so Atka shot some earth pillars at him, however the agent easily dodged them. He ran along the wall and Atka could little else but brace himself for the impact.

Then, just as the agent got close, the wall he was running along was destroyed. The agent was thrown across to the opposite side where he appeared to be knocked out. The dust from the wall settled; Kann and Boncho emerged from the broken building; two soldiers followed them.

Kann cracked his knuckles, "How are things?" his trademark grin broke out on his face.

Atka returned the smile, "Pretty good!" he looked at the heap of stone where the Dai Li agent was, "But I could have taken him!"

Boncho stepped out behind his son, a bandage had been hastily constructed over his eye, "This is concerning…it appears Forr has become more overt in his tactics. He wont stop until he has as many people on his side as possible"

Kann looked at his father, "What do you mean?"

"Its fairly clear that Forr wants the Colonies back under sole Earth Kingdom control, he needs support to do that. I doesn't want anyone interfering and making Earth Kingdom citizens doubt him…" he looked apologetically at Atka and Kann, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I didn't want to believe Forr was capable of doing such a thing" he bowed at them.

Atka returned the bow, "Apology accepted. But, what do we do know?"

Boncho shook his head, "This isn't the place to discuss this sort of thing, come back to the tents"

/

Atka, Kann and Boncho were all sat inside the large tent, the world map was laid out in front of them.

"You need to go to the Fire Nation" Boncho said. "They jointly govern the Colonies with the Earth Kingdom, they can help defend it"

Atka looked unsure, "I don't know, what if there's a retaliation? We cant let the world go to war again…"

Boncho held his chin, "The world has changed a lot since the end of the last war, the Fire Nation isn't the same warmongering place it was back then".

"Do the Colonies have any sort of military?" Atka asked

Boncho shook his head, "No, they rely on the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation forces to defend them…"

Atka put his hands on his head, "That could be a problem. Who's the commander of the Earth Kingdom in the Colonies?"

Boncho thought for a moment, "General Bumi" he said.

Kann looked up, "Is he likely to defect to Forr?" he asked his father

Boncho crossed his arms, "Bumi is Avatar Aangs son, that's why he's involved with the Colonies. I doubt he would have defected"

Atka then had a thought, "Wait? Didn't Forr's note say that there were two 'targets' and that the Council of Five was 'almost' unanimous? I bet that Bumi is one of the targets!"

"That would make sense, he's been on the council for a while now". Boncho said.

Atka sat up, "So that's it then. We need to track down Bumi and get to him before Forr does!"

Boncho wasn't convinced, "Bumi was recently moved from Yu Dao to Ba Sing Se under the apparent orders of the Earth Queen, we may be too late…"

Atka felt deflated but put on a confident face, "We have to try though, until we know who the other 'target' is he's our only hope of actually beating Forr's forces".

Boncho nodded, "I suppose you're right, leave it with me. I know some people who can help" he stood up, "In the meantime you should head to the Fire Nation, it's imperative that you tell the Fire Lord about this situation. You also need to learn firebending, yes?"

Atka nodded, "How will we be getting there?" he asked

"There are regular ships to the Harbour City from a port nearby, I can get you on one this evening" Boncho said.

Atka got up and bowed to the captain, "Thank you Captain Boncho, for everything"

Kann stood up as Atka went to leave the tent, but he didn't follow him.

Atka looked back at him, "You ok?" he asked

Kann smiled slightly at him, "Do you mind waiting outside, I just have something to deal with…" he glanced towards his father.

Atka nodded understandingly and left the tent. Kann stood in front of his father.

Boncho exhaled, "I owe you an apology…"

Kann crossed his arms and looked away, "Yeah, you do" he said

Boncho put a hand on his sons shoulder, but Kann shrugged it off.

Kann felt tears forming, he hadn't prepared for this, "Three years…three years for being different. Three years for not being what you wanted me to be…" Kann spat out the words as he fought back the tears.

Boncho sighed, "I thought you would forgive me after everything that's happened today"

Kann raised his voice, "Its not about today! This is about you disowning me! You called me things that anybody else would have risen to and done something about!" Kann clenched his fists as the tears started to fall. "You made my life nothing but misery! I haven't seen Mum or my sisters for three years! They loved me and accepted me! You called me a disgrace! You were ashamed of me, your own son!"

Boncho stood in silence, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor, "You're not a disgrace…" he said in a low voice, cracking with emotion. "You've made me so proud, you're travelling with the Avatar, you taught him earthbending. I couldn't be prouder" he tried smiling but Kann's expression barely changed.

Kann fought through the tears, "Say it. Say you accept me. If you truly believe what you just said, then say that you accept me for who I am and what I want to be"

Boncho stood, unmoved for 30 seconds but then pulled his son into a tight hug, "You are my son, and I love you more than anything. I am truly sorry for everything I've done to you and I will never be able to live that down". By now both father and son were crying in each other's arms.

"Dad…" Kann choked, "Thank you…"

Boncho let the hug go and looked in his sons eyes, both were full of tears, "You are the most beautiful son a father could wish for. I ached for weeks after I sent you away, the whole family wouldn't speak to me. That's why I left the Royal Guard, I couldn't face looking them in the eyes everyday"

Kann wiped his eyes, "Then why didn't you come to get me? If it hurt you so much you could have taken me back home…"

Boncho looked down mournfully, "I'd convinced myself that I was doing the right thing. I believed that you could be changed…" Boncho started to break down again.

Kann smiled at his father, "But its ok now. We're together again, we can be a family"

Boncho smiled back at Kann, "Yes, once this is all over we will go back to Ba Sing Se. I promise, I will make everything up to you"

Kann hugged his father again, "You already have…"


	7. Fire Lord Zuko

It had been a long and rough voyage across the Mo Ce Sea. Atka was used to stormy weather, coming from the South Pole. Kann, on the other hand, had found the journey a lot more challenging.

"People find this sailing thing fun…" Kann moaned, not for the first time on the voyage. He held his stomach; Atka hoped that there wasn't anything left to come back up out of it.

Atka handed his friend a bag, "Don't worry we're almost there, I think we'll be there by lunch time"

Kann burped, "Don't talk about food…"

/

They had waved goodbye to Boncho and his men two nights before; they had travelled to the Omashu Port via the monorail system. Atka had noted the increased interactions between Kann and Boncho; he assumed that they had made up.

Once they reached the port Boncho handed Atka a hastily prepared scroll that detailed all of the information they had about Forr's plans, as well as the initial plans for dealing with the threat. Boncho had also given Kann his helmet, which Kann had hardly taken off. Atka felt happy for his friend, having witnessed his lack of enthusiasm for meeting his father earlier on.

They departed the Earth Kingdom on a regular ferry that ran from Omashu to the Harbour City in the Fire Nation. It was a curious mix of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation design with a large metal hull being contrasted with a largely wooden deck and cabin area. They had been travelling in it for a day when a storm hit, which had sent most of the passengers' meals overboard…

/

The blanket grey skies had given way too much bluer ones as the ferry approached the Fire Nation. They had been travelling along the coastline for a while now and had plenty of chances to take it in. The mountains and cliffs of the island country were a sight to behold, even Kann had recovered enough from the voyage to come outside and observe it.

They had passed through the Gates of Azulon about half an hour ago, the statue of the old Fire Lord still stood despite the ill feeling towards him from many in the Fire Nation. The gates hadn't been closed since the Day of Black Sun, in the dying days of the war.

Soon the Harbour City came into view. The city, like many, had grown significantly after the end of the war and it was now a large town, and a district of the capital, Zuko City. It was renamed after he came to power, following the tradition of the capital city taking on the name of the reigning Fire Lord.

The ship pulled into harbour and the two travellers got a chance to stretch their legs on dry land for the first time in two days. The weather was fine, the storm had long gone and the fresh sea air was still present in the city. The left the docks and made their way to the centre of the city.

"I think the cable car can take us into the capital" Kann said, pointing to a map they had found. "Its only up the road from here"

Atka nodded, "Lets go and meet the Fire Lord!"

/

The cable car was a regular service transporting passengers from the harbour into the main city, which was situated in the crater of an extinct volcano. The cable car took people right up the side of the mountain, cutting out the long winding path that many merchants have to take into the city.

The car came over the lip of the crater, giving them a view of the city for the first time. It was stunning, hundreds of red roofed buildings were bunched together, a large lake stood at the northern side of the crater. In the middle a large circular area was bare of any buildings, save for a big building in its very centre.

"I think that's the Royal Palace" Kann said as he indicated towards the central building.

Something caught Atka's eye on the other side of the crater. It was a large statue of an airbender, his staff was raised towards the city and he looked like he was protecting the city. Atka recognised him as Avatar Aang.

"Kann, is that who I think it is?" he said as he pointed at the statue,

"How am I supposed to know, I can't read minds…" Kann said pointedly.

Atka exasperated, "Is that Avatar Aang?"

"I think so, him and the Fire Lord were good friends weren't they?" Kann replied.

Atka looked at the statue for the rest of the journey.

/

The cable car stopped in the station, a grand but functional building. Atka and Kann got off and walked out of the station into the city. They were at the eastern end of the city and were standing on the central boulevard that led directly to the central plaza. The boulevard was clearly a social area as it was crowded with a great number of people, as well as merchants.

The Royal Palace was clearly visible at the end of the boulevard, its central tower rose up into the sky like a mountain. They made their way towards it.

The walk was long but they soon reached the central plaza that surrounded the palace, it was difficult to be unimpressed by the structure that housed the ruling family of the Fire Nation.

"Not bad" said Kann, his hands on his hips, "Just one problem, how do we get in?"

"There's a gate right in front of us" Atka said, slightly annoyed

Kann frowned, "Yes, but how do actually get to see the Fire Lord. This place looks pretty well guarded"

Atka walked up to the large metal gate in the wall and talked to one of the armoured guards standing by it, "Hello, I need to speak to the Fire Lord"

The guard looked at him as if he had said something stupid, "Yeah sure, come on in! Its not as if I have better things to do than let every single man, woman and child into the home of the most important person in the Fire Nation!" the guard mocked.

Atka turned away red faced.

Kann didn't offer much in the way of sympathy, "You are such a smooth talker" he said with a smirk.

Atka looked angrily at his friend, "Why don't you try then!"

Kann tried not to laugh as his friend stomped past him, "Just play the old Avatar card again, never fails!"

Atka turned around and walked back towards the guard, "I need to speak to the Fire Lord because I'm the Ava…"

The guard cut across him, "Go away!"

"I'm the Ava…" Atka continued

The guard produced a flame from his hand and aimed it at Atka, stopping before it reached his face, "Am I going to have to arrest you?" he said sternly.

Atka quickly shook his head and turned back away from the palace, dragging Kann with him. They stopped inside a café and ordered two cups of tea.

"Why can we never get into anywhere…" Kann asked himself, "First Omashu, now here…" he took a sip of his jasmine tea.

Atka sulked with his head resting on his hand, "We could try breaking in" he said sarcastically.

Kann swallowed the rest of his tea, "Do you know anyone in the Fire Nation?" he asked Atka

"There is one person, Ambassador Iroh, but he could be anywhere in the world" Atka said sadly.

Kann groaned, "Why is this so difficult!?" he said loudly

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes; Kann had ordered a second cup of tea whilst Atka had barely started his first.

Atka then spotted something coming along the boulevard, it looked like a palanquin and a small entourage surrounded it.

Atka grinned, "I think this may be our ticket inside the palace" he pointed to the palanquin.

Kann also allowed himself a smile, "A royal by the looks of those guards, very nice"

They left some money on the table and ran outside to observe the party that was heading towards the palace gates. Fortunately the palanquin was rather slow so it was easy for Atka and Kann to keep up with.

They tried to see who was behind the veil; they were wearing simple red robes and a tall hat. Atka smiled again, he knew who it was.

"Ambassador Iroh!" he called, waving at the man, who glanced towards Atka

A guard stepped between him and the palanquin, "Move along citizen" he said in a low gruff voice

Atka jumped up and waved his arms, the palanquin stopped and the veil was moved aside.

Iroh stepped out, "Atka?" he asked, slightly confused

Atka brushed past the guard and stood in front of Iroh, "Its good to see you again Ambassador Iroh" Atka bowed to him.

Iroh returned the bow, "Likewise, but what are you doing here?" he asked

"We have to speak with the Fire Lord, we have incredibly important information for him" Atka spoke seriously

Iroh studied him for a moment, "Very well, come with me" he guided Atka to walk with him before he stopped, "Your friend can come too by the way" he smiled at Kann.

One of the guards walked up to Iroh, "Sir, would you like to use the palanquin?"

Iroh looked at him with an annoyed expression, "I don't need to ride in that thing, I'm not even sure why we have too. Its not far to the palace, I'm more than happy to walk" he walked on with Atka and Kann in tow.

/

They had easily passed through the gates and were walking inside the compound where the palace was situated. It was an incredibly imposing structure up close. They made their way inside the palace, into a large room.

To their left three people stood, one was wearing a red tunic with gilded armour; he had long grey hair and a thin moustache. The other two wore full suits of armour and had traditional Fire Nation haircuts, although one had a long beard. They all turned to Atka and the rest as they went past, the grey haired one walked towards them.

"You're back already, brother?" he asked

Iroh stopped, "Indeed Mizan, I've been at sea for the last three months. I thought you would have been expecting me"

Mizan opened his arms, "Well I am delighted to welcome my brother back home!"

"Thank you Mizan but we must speak with the Fire Lord" Iroh began to move again.

Mizan called after them, "May I ask who these two are?" he was speaking about Atka and Kann.

Iroh stopped but didn't look back, "That doesn't matter at the moment, now if you don't mind I would like to speak with father…"

They walked down the long corridor and came to a large set of doors, guarded by two soldiers. Iroh nodded at the soldiers and they opened the door to let him in.

The throne room was big and imposing, at one end was the throne itself. On it sat an old man with a scar on the left hand side of his face, he had white hair and a long beard. He was sat on the throne with a scroll and a quill in his hand, and he looked rather bored.

He smiled up as Iroh approached, "Iroh! It is brilliant to see you again!" he said happily

Iroh started to bow but the Fire Lord stopped him, "No need, you're my son and you don't need to bow to me!" he got up from his throne and made his way towards his son, he gave him a quick hug.

Iroh had a smile on his face, "Its good to be home"

The Fire Lord noticed Atka and Kann, "And who are these two?" he asked

Kann stepped forward confidently, "My name is Kann, of the Earth Kingdom!" he declared

Zuko nodded uncertainly, "And you?" he asked Atka

Atka gave a quick bow, "I am Atka, of the Southern Water Tribe"

Iroh interjected, "He's the Avatar father"

Zuko's eyebrows raised, "The Avatar? It is an honour!" he bowed to Atka

"Its an honour to meet you as well" Atka said

Zuko returned to the throne and beckoned to the three others to come closer, "Now what are you doing here?" he asked

Atka spoke strongly, "We have information about a potential attack on the Colonies by an Earth Kingdom force. We are trying to get an alliance together to defend the Colonies, for that we need the Fire Nation's support".

Zuko put his hands together on his chin and sat thinking, "Iroh, do you mind getting one the guards to call Mizan and Roku in here?" he asked

Iroh nodded and went outside the throne room, coming back in soon after. Ten minutes past and two people walked in, Mizan, and a stocky shorter person next to him with greying hair and sideburns.

"Thank you joining us" said Zuko

The new arrivals knelt down on the cushions, next to Atka, Kann and Iroh.

Roku looked along the line of people with a confused look on his face. "May I ask why you have called us here father?"

Zuko left the throne and knelt down in front of the five people in front of him, he gave a sigh, "The Avatar here has brought concerning news from the Earth Kingdom; apparently they are planning to attack the Colonies"

Mizan perked up, "We must do something then!" he declared, "We must put our forces into the Colonies to defend them!"

Zuko put his hand out to stop him, "Calm down Mizan" he said, "Lets hear what the Avatar has to say" he looked at Atka

Atka looked down at the floor and spoke, "An old Earth Kingdom general named Forr has put together an alliance of high profile military figures in the Earth Kingdom, I think he wants to drive the Fire Nation out the Colonies and bring them back under complete control of the Earth Kingdom".

Mizan stood up, "We must fight back, send troops in and keep the Colonies with the Fire Nation!"

Roku looked sternly at his brother, "The Colonies are not our property Mizan, they belong to both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom"

"Quiet! Both of you!" Zuko said loudly, "Iroh, do you have anything to say?"

Iroh shrugged, "I believe we should deal with this diplomatically"

Mizan taunted his youngest sibling, "Of course you would, you have no backbone!"

"Mizan! I've spent more time in the Colonies than both if you. I agree with Iroh, military force would be the wrong move" Roku retorted

Zuko stood up, "Mizan, you must calm down. You will be leading this country one day, you need to learn restraint!"

Then Atka spoke, "I'm not sure about this..." Everyone else in the room looked at him, he looked up and spoke again, "Our allies in the Earth Kingdom are trying to raise some sort of force to protect the Colonies from this attack"

"Which is why we're here" Kann finished the sentence, "We need the support of the Fire Nation to combat this threat!"

Zuko sat back down, "Who are these allies?" he asked

Kann answered, "Captain Boncho of the 45th Squadron, the military of Omashu and…" Kann couldn't think of anyone else.

Atka took over, "Possibly General Bumi and another Earth Kingdom general"

Zuko looked concerned, "Possibly?" asked.

Atka and Kann looked at each other, "Well we're not really sure who's on our side. We believe two members of the Council of Five were against Forr's plan, we think that Bumi was most likely one of the two" said Atka

Roku groaned, "If that's all you have then the Fire Nation couldn't possibly support you", he looked straight at Atka, "The situation in the Colonies is complicated. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom govern them jointly, I represent the Fire Nation over there. If we wanted to put an army inside the borders we would need the support of the citizens".

Kann spoke to Roku, "Great, so just organise a vote and we can march right in"

Roku groaned again, "Its not that simple, I said it was a complicated situation. Within the Colonies there are three distinct ethnic groups, the Fire Nation citizens, the Earth Kingdom citizens and the neutral mixed in citizens. The oldest of the Colonies have been around for nearly two hundred years, that's a lot of time for families to have both Fire and Earth nation members in them. However, some families have managed to remain fully Fire or Earth and they often hold the view that the Colonies should belong to their own nation".

The room was silent until Iroh spoke; "The neutral families want to have their own nation, where they can just live in peace with anyone. It's an incredibly tense part of the world and it can spread over into violence between the each of those ethnic groups. We'd never be able to get an agreement between each of the parties there. Diplomacy with the Earth Kingdom is the only way to ensure peace".

"Then we are in agreement, I must gather my advisors to discuss our next course of action" Zuko said "Mizan, Roku, Iroh, please come back here in two hours" his sons stood up and bowed before turning around and going towards the exit.

Atka stood up, "Wait! Can I ask you for a favour?"

Zuko nodded, "Hang on" he called to his three sons, "What is it Atka?"

Atka spoke clearly "I was wondering if there was someone here who could teach me firebending"

/

Roku was asked to take Atka and Kann to his home, which was adjacent to the Palace outside the walls. It was a large mansion and served as the home to Roku and his family. There was a small group of guards outside it who guarded the mansion and its grounds.

They were led inside the house where Roku's wife, Mira, greeted them. She was a tall woman with long brown hair, she had a warm smile and spoke softly.

"Hello Roku" she said as they walked in, "And hello guests" she smiled at Atka and Kann.

Roku stood next to his wife, "This is Avatar Atka and his friend Kann, and they're going to be staying with us for a while"

Atka and Kann bowed, "Thank you for allowing us to stay here ma'am" Atka said

Mira laughed slightly, "Ma'am! Well its lovely to have someone with such nice manners staying with us, but please call me Mira" she bowed her head briefly.

Roku beckoned the two others to follow him into the garden, there were three youths practicing their firebending. Two of them were sparring who looked very similar to each other, a boy and a girl. The girl had light brown hair tied into a thick ponytail with two bangs either side of her face. The boy also had light brown hair but his was shorter and a fringe hung over his left eye. The two were of similar height and build and Atka guessed that they were twins.

A third youth was meditating by a small pond and was controlling a set of candles around him by making the flames grow and shrink as he inhaled and exhaled. He looked older than the other two and had bigger spiked hair and a small goatee beard on his chin.

The two sparring twins were still going at it and they were easily matching each other. Until a slight trip from the boy allowed the girl to strike several flames down low to his feet, causing him to lose his footing and falling over.

The girl cheered, "Woohoo! 4-3 to Akeme!" she put her hands up in the sky before helping her brother up.

"Lucky…" he said before poking his tongue out at her.

Akeme returned the tongue and laughed her way over to where Roku stood with Atka and Kann.

Roku looked impressed, "Not bad Akeme, not bad at all", he called over to the boy, "Hurry up Masaru!" the boy jogged to his father.

Masaru stood next to Akeme, "How would you rate that Dad?" he asked

Roku went into a stance as he made his point, "You need to be stronger on your feet, you get knocked over to easily. Keep a strong stance and you wont be moved".

Kann stepped forward, "Its like earthbending, if you aren't as strong as a rock then you cant bend one"

Roku was impressed by Kann, "Indeed, in fact I think you two can learn from our earthbender friend, learn about stances from him and apply them to your own bending. I mean both of you by the way!"

Akeme looked at Atka, "Err Dad. Who's this guy?"

Roku pulled Atka forward, "This is Atka, and he's from the Southern Water Tribe. He also happens to be the Avatar".

Akeme and Masaru snapped back into attention, "Do you want us to teach him firebending!" they shouted enthusiastically in unison.

Roku was unmoved; "No" he said shortly, "I'm going to ask Piazzo to do that"

Akeme and Masaru tried to hide their disappointment but didn't do a very good job.

Kann took Akeme and Masaru to another corner of the garden to work on their stances, while Roku led Atka to the meditating youth, Piazzo.

"Piazzo, I would like to introduce you to the Atka, he's the Avatar and I would like you to teach him firebending" Roku said to him

Piazzo opened his eyes and stood up, he was quite tall. He spoke with a natural authority, "Atka, I'm pleased to meet you"

"You to…" said Atka

Roku stepped back, "I'll leave you to it" he turned around and went back into the house.

Atka scratched his head, "Soooo…when do we start?"

Piazzo smiled, "Not quite yet! Its late, lets enjoy the sun out here and watch your friend teach my little brother and sister how to stand up!" he laughed

Atka laughed with him as they sat down. He felt like he was going to get on well with the tall fire bender.


	8. Fanning the Flames

It was a bright morning and Piazzo had led Atka down to a training ground next to the palace. It was set out like a courtyard with the inside surrounded by pillared walls and sloping red roofs. At one end of the training ground was Mizan with a tall man with long black hair. The man was generating large flames from his hands while Mizan was giving him stern instructions.

"More ferocious! You must strike with all your strength!" he shouted

The man obliged and created much larger flames than before.

Mizan shouted with glee, "Perfect Takato!" Mizan turned around to face Piazzo and Atka, "Ah welcome young Avatar, come to learn the ways of firebending!"

Atka nodded uncertainly, "Yeah, Piazzo's teaching me"

Mizan looked slightly surprised, "Oh? Well there is no reason why you couldn't learn with us" he held his arm out towards Takato, who had his arms crossed with a frown on his face.

Piazzo stepped in, "I think we'll be fine" he pulled Atka to the other end of the training ground and sat down, Atka sat down opposite him. "Don't mind my uncle, I've never trusted him…"

Atka looked over to where they were standing, "Who's the other guy?"

Piazzo faced behind him, following Atka's gaze "That's Takato, Mizans son and my cousin. He'll be the Fire Lord one day, hopefully that day is a long way away…"

Atka looked back at Piazzo, "Why? Don't you trust him either?" he asked

Piazzo sighed, "Its not that, he's scary. He's dedicated to the Fire Nation no doubt, but that's not really a good thing when you study the ways of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai…" he looked seriously at Atka, "He's dangerous…"

Atka had more questions, "What about Mizan, is he dangerous as well?"

Piazzo looked uncomfortable, "He's a complicated man…" he then put a smile on his face, "Anyway, lets do what we're here to do!"

Atka smiled, "Firebending! Finally!"

Piazzo generated a small flame on the palm of his hand, "Fire is often misunderstood. People believe that if you lose control it burns and destroys" Piazzo grew the flame, "Fire is more connected its user than any other element, it reacts to your emotions. If your emotions are out of control then you will find fire hard to control as well. But, if you are in control…" he shot the fire into the sky, "You can do things you wouldn't even imagine!"

Atka looked on in wonder, he couldn't wait to begin, "So how do we start?"

Piazzo laughed, "I'm afraid its going to be the very basics for now" he stood up, "Now lets get into a stance and breath in and out. Fire is generated from the breath and from the stomach, control over these is critical"

Atka got into a stance and began breathing as Piazzo had said.

/

After 6 hours of going over basic concepts and movements Piazzo told Atka to take a break. Takato and Mizan were still going at it as hard as before, and showing no signs of slowing down.

Kann entered the training ground followed by Masaru; they were carrying a tray of tea to Piazzo and Atka.

"How's the fire shooting going?" Kann said as he placed the tray down

Atka picked up a cup of tea and took a sip, "I think we're doing well, what do you think Piazzo?"

Piazzo had also taken a cup, "Definitely, you've picked up the basics really quickly. We'll spend a bit more time perfecting them and we'll be ready to get onto actual techniques"

Masaru sat down next to Kann, "I think you'll pick things up quickly, Piazzo taught me some stuff a few years ago and I got that easily, he's a great teacher!"

Piazzo grinned at his younger brother, "Thanks very much Mas! Where's Akeme by the way?" he asked

"She's with Uncle Iroh, I did ask if she wanted to come with me and Kann around the city but she went off with Iroh to do…something…" Masaru replied

Piazzo probed further, "What have you and Kann been doing all morning?"

Masaru and Kann smiled, "You know, seeing the sights, enjoying each others company. The usual stuff!" Masaru said with a light tone to his voice.

Kann grinned, "I think we've really hit it off! I love this place! Its so much better than the Earth Kingdom" he put an arm around Masaru's shoulder and they both smiled.

Piazzo shook his head with a smile on his face, "Ah, well I'm glad you're having fun" he put his empty cup back on the tray.

Atka looked at Kann and Masaru, "You'll have to take me on a tour one day Masaru. I'd love to see the rest of the city"

"You can call me Mas, everyone else does" he looked at Kann, "My diary's rather full at the moment, but I'll take you around at some point!" he said.

Masaru and Kann laughed with each other while Atka and Piazzo looked on in confusion.

"Anyway I think we better go" Kann said as he and Masaru got up, "We're going to the lake next" They both left through the main gate.

Atka watched them leave, "What was that about?" he said

Piazzo stood up, "Well they're clearly getting on well" he lowered his voice, "Very well…"

Atka turned to Piazzo, "What do you mean?" he asked

"Can't you tell?" Piazzo said, "I thought the Avatar would be more perceptive…"

Atka sounded slightly annoyed, "I'm perceptive! Just tell me what you think's going on!"

"Calm down!" Piazzo said with a grin, "I thought Kann would have told you that's all…"

Atka looked down, "Told me what?"

Piazzo calmed his voice, "Kann's gay, I thought you would have noticed"

Atka felt a like his stomach had been hit, "Gay…everything makes sense now!" Atka smiled as everything dawned on him, "That's why he was sent away to the barracks, and why Oska hated him so much! How didn't I see this earlier!"

Piazzo laughed, "Hey I only guessed that because Mas is as well, I just put two and two together! I'm happy for Mas though, I'm glad he's found someone"

"Its so different to opinions in the Earth Kingdom, Kann was banished from his family for it…" Atka said with a hint of sadness.

Piazzo put a comforting hand on Atka's shoulder, "I'm sure things are changing, everywhere is different after all" he took his hand off, "Now lets try making fire!"

/

Atka stood opposite to his master, they were in the middle of the training ground as Mizan and Takato had moved over to the side.

"Remember your breathing and keep your emotions in check. You may not get this straight away so stay relaxed and focussed" Piazzo instructed, "Now get into you stance, we're going to start small"

Atka widened his legs and made himself as solid as possible, "Ok, I'm ready"

Piazzo nodded and mirrored Atka's stance, "Now focus your chi from your stomach, draw it up and produce a flame on your hand" Piazzo demonstrated

Atka breathed in and out, he then located the chi in his stomach and focussed on it. He drew it upwards and exhaled to produce the flame, or at least that was the theory. The only thing that Atka managed to create was a few sparks.

Atka was embarrassed at what he had managed, "Um…what happened?" he asked.

Piazzo looked lost, "I'm not really sure…"

Atka threw some punches in a vain attempt to produce fire, but he only shot more weak sparks out. Atka felt himself getting increasingly frustrated.

"I got earthbending so much quicker than this…" he said through gritted teeth.

Mizan stepped up, "Its quite obvious isn't it? You're a waterbender and fire is the opposite of water. Piazzo should have known this…" he sneered.

Piazzo confronted his uncle; "I know what I'm doing!" he turned away angrily

Mizan sighed mockingly, "Well I'll leave you both to it then, I have to meet with the Fire Lord. Come with me Takato!" he and his son both left the training grounds.

Piazzo threw some fire at the ground in frustration, "Why does he have to stick his nose into everything!" he faced Atka with an enraged look in his eyes. "You are going to learn firebending if it's the last thing I do!" he said loudly

Atka's face was glazed; he hadn't seen Piazzo like this before. "Ok, but how are we going to get over this little problem. I think Mizan's right, I struggled with earthbending when I first started it, for the same reason".

Piazzo sighed with acceptance, "Ok, I think I have an idea". Piazzo pulled a bronze urn over to the middle of the training ground. It was filled with coal and Piazzo lit it with firebending. "I think you should try bending fire that's already there, that way it'll be more like waterbending"

Atka moved into his firebending stance and prepared himself to bend the fire in front of him. He moved his arms up as he focused on the flames. To his surprise the flames moved slightly, Atka grinned.

Piazzo also noticed the movement, "Perfect! Try again!" he said enthusiastically.

Atka repeated the movements and managed to bend the flame as if it was water, the fire moved in a continuous stream. Atka streamed it around himself before Piazzo took over control and bended it back into the urn.

"Amazing!" Piazzo cried, "This is great, now imagine how that fire felt while you were bending it. That's what you need to focus on when you try and create your own fire"

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon; Atka was getting tired after a long day of training.

"But for now we should get back to house, you've done really well today!" Piazzo said

/

It was another bright morning in the capital; Atka had got up early to practice his waterbending by the pond in the garden. He was practicing some intricate forms, mainly using small amounts of water, by changing the state of it to create ice needles. He floated the needles in front of him and fired them at a near by tree; they landed in a perfectly straight line down the trunk. Atka breathed out and changed the now imbedded needles back into water, he bended tit back into the pond and walked back towards the house.

He noticed Akeme standing on the veranda outside the door, she was wearing a light red dressing gown and it looked like she had only just got up.

"Morning!" Atka said cheerfully, "Were you watching me the whole time?"

Akeme yawned, "Not the whole time, I only saw you shoot those needles. It was very good by the way" she said with a smile.

Atka felt his cheeks go red, "Thanks…" he said with a wavering tone to his voice. "So um, do you always get up this early?" he asked

"No, but it seems Kann does. He went into Mas's room a few minutes ago, they haven't stopped talking since" Akeme said forcing a grin.

Atka laughed, "Yeah, Kann does get up early. He likes to go for runs in the morning…"

There was an awkward silence whilst they both thought of something to say.

"Breakfast?" Akeme finally said

"Yeah please, I'm starving!" said a relieved Atka and he followed Akeme into the house.

There were bowls of fruit laid out on the table so Atka grabbed an apple and bit into it. Akeme but some berries into a small bowl and sat down, Atka sat opposite her.

Atka tried to make conversation, "So…what's it like living here?" he said awkwardly.

Akeme spoke with a berry in her mouth, "Its nice, a bit dull though…" she ate another berry, "To be honest, you coming here is the most exciting thing that's happened for a while. Most of the time we just sit around going to the parties of the nobility" she said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

"There must be more exciting things going on? Feasts, storytelling, fishing?" Atka said

Akeme laughed, "This isn't the South Pole you know! This place has a completely different culture to where you come from. Here I'm just a princess who the citizens have to look up to" she looked down in sadness, "I'd give anything to have an adventure, that's why I want to do what Uncle Iroh does! I'd be able to see the world and really make a difference!" she had a wistful look in her eyes.

Atka smiled, he admired Akeme's lust for adventure, as it was something that resonated with him when he was back home and lusted for becoming a Moon Guardian.

"By the way" Akeme said, "My uncle just came back from the western Earth Kingdom, he said he met some waterbenders there, and he brought back this…" she showed Atka her wrist. There was a carved wooden bracelet; it was joined together with bone beads. The main talisman had a symbol on it, a symbol that Atka knew well.

"The Moon Guardians!" Atka said joyfully, "Iroh met the Moon Guardians!" Atka's face was one of happy disbelief.

"Sorry, but who are the Moon Guardians?" Akeme asked.

Atka responded to this by showing her the backs of his hands, "The Moon Guardians are the an elite group of waterbenders from the Southern Tribe, I was a member of them until I had to leave for the Earth Kingdom, this is their symbol".

Akeme traced the symbol with her finger, "Yeah, it matches!" she also had a smile on her face, "Why do you think they were in the Earth Kingdom?"

Atka shrugged, "They go all over the place, but they may have been going to the Northern Water Tribe"

There was some thumping from above as somebody came down the stairs. It was Kann and Masaru, they were laughing with each other.

"Morning" Atka said.

"Yeah, morning. We're going out for a run, do you two want to come?" Kann asked.

Atka shook his head, "I've just been training and I need a break before I start firebending later"

"Ok, Akeme?" Kann turned to her

Akeme also shook her head, "No thanks…" she ate another handful of berries.

"Suit yourselves!" Kann said cheerfully, "Mas says he's got a really good route picked out!"

They both left the house laughing and chatting amongst themselves again.

Yet more banging came from the stairs as Piazzo walked down wearing a deep red dressing gown, and looking slightly moody. He too grabbed a bowl and filled it with berries before sitting down next to his younger sister.

"Are those two going to always talk that loud in the morning?" he said to no one in particular. He took an angry bite of berries.

Akeme sighed, "I hope not…"

Soon after Roku and Mira came down the stairs, unlike their children they were fully dressed. Mira made a pot of tea whilst Roku made up a bowl of fruit for them both.

Atka was curious, "Don't you have servants or anything? You are royalty after all…"

Roku gave a hearty laugh, "My father decided to cut back on the privileges soon after the war finished. He did it to increase the reputation of the Royal Family which, as you can imagine, had been dented somewhat following 100 years of warfare…"

Mira joined them at the table with a tray of tea, "To be honest it was Iroh's idea, not the Iroh you know, but the Fire Lords uncle Iroh. He had a philosophy that you have to appreciate the simple things before you can enjoy the privileges of life" she said.

"Exactly" Roku said, "By foregoing things like servants we can appreciate other things, like family and the peace we enjoy here"

Piazzo said sarcastically, "Although there are times when a couple of servants wouldn't go amiss…"

/

Later that day Atka made his way to the training grounds where Piazzo was waiting for him. He reached the entrance where he saw Mizan standing with two other men, both were wearing military armour with a gold Fire Nation insignia on.

"The Fire Festival is approaching, everyone will be…" Mizan stopped himself as Atka walked past and glared at him. "Good afternoon young Avatar!" he said slightly shiftily.

Atka nodded, "Good afternoon Prince Mizan" he continued on into the training grounds. Mizan and the other two walked away from the entrance.

Piazzo was stood in the middle of the training grounds waiting for him.

"Good, you're on time!" Piazzo said with a grin, "We're going to try creating your own fire today"

Atka smiled, he'd been waiting for this. "Great! Lets get started!" he jumped up slightly.

Piazzo created a flame in the palm of his hand, "Remember how the fire felt as you were bending it yesterday? That's what you need to conjure up inside yourself as you firebend" he banished the flame, "Give it a go…" he said taking a step back.

Inhaling and exhaling, Atka took a rigid stance and stretched his arms out in front of him. His left fist was extended out whilst his right was next to his ear.

"Good, now focus…" Piazzo said softly

Atka breathed deeply, he imagined the heat of the flame, its shape and its size. He imagined the power of fire and focused the chi from his stomach; he guided it through his body and thrust his right fist forward with a cry. Bright flame was thrown from his hand. Atka yelped with a mixture of surprise and delight.

"I did it! I actually did it!" he cried.

Piazzo looked equally shocked, "Wow, I didn't expect you to get that so quickly…" he smiled widely, "But we still have a long way to go!"

/

Outside the training grounds stood a heavily robed and hooded figure, it was hard to distinguish any features due to the amount of covering on him. On the back of the robe was an emblem, which depicted a fiery bird. He had been observing the two young people training; he had seen the Avatar firebend.

He left his position as walked away; his master would be interested by this development.


	9. The Phoenix Rises: Part One

The two firebenders moved in complete unison as they worked through a series of movements, shooting fire out at the end of each form. It was poetry in motion and the small gathered audience was transfixed on their movements.

After a final burst of movement the two of them crossed over each other, breaking the symmetry, and shoot a final burst of flame from their outstretched hands.

"Excellent my pupil" said Piazzo as he bowed to Atka

Atka returned the bow, "Thank you master Piazzo"

Kann, Masaru, Akeme, Roku and Mira were wall sat to the side of the training grounds and they all seemed impressed by the display.

Kann whooped, "Great job Atka!"

Roku nodded with approval, "I must admit that you have improved hugely over the last couple of weeks"

Atka smiled at everyone watching, "Thanks. I appreciate that!"

Piazzo put his hand on Atka's shoulder, "I'm impressed with you Atka, you're still some way from mastering firebending but if you keep this up you'll be there in no time"

Roku stood up, "Well I think you've earned some time off, wouldn't you agree Piazzo?" he asked, Piazzo nodded in response. "Tonight is the Fire Festival and you and Kann are the guests of honour"

Kann face lit up, "A festival, with food and dancing?" he said brightly

Mira chuckled, "Plenty of food and dancing, it's a great party involving everyone in the city"

Akeme smiled, "You'll both love it, there's stuff happening all over the city. The big feast in the palace is the best part"

"Sound great!" Atka said enthusiastically.

"You have to look your best though!" Mira said slightly sternly.

Atka and Kann's faces fell, after a long time traveling they had foregone smart clothes. Atka spoke with trepidation, "We don't have any smart or formal clothes…"

Mira thought for a second, "I think Iroh might have some things he picked up in his travels, I'd rather you wore something from your nations rather than Fire Nation clothes. Go and find him in the house down the road"

/

"Follow me" said Iroh; he led Kann and Atka into a backroom of his house. The room was medium sized and contained a large amount of artefacts from all four nations, including weaponry, tools and clothes.

"This place is amazing!" Kann said

"Thank you Kann, this is just a few of the things I have picked up over the years. Some of these things are incredibly rare, this headdress for instance…" he pointed out a golden headdress that was hanging on a stand, "This is from the Sun Warrior civilisation, they are incredibly secretive and they were long thought to be extinct. I managed to contact them through the Fire Lord, who once met them"

Atka interrupted, "That's really cool but can we find something for me and Kann to wear tonight?"

"Of course!" said Iroh, "I have plenty of ceremonial robes from both the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom" he picked out a green silk robe, "I acquired this one when I visited Ba Sing Se not too long ago" it was a long, deep green one piece robe, it had golden patterns on it as well as a golden shawl which covered the shoulders. "This is normally worn during high class functions in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. It would look perfectly in place in at the Fire Festival" he handed it to Kann who took it behind a screen to put it on.

He stepped out from behind it with a flourish, it looked very smart. "This is really nice, it would go brilliantly with my dads helmet…" Kann said as he inspected himself in a nearby mirror

Iroh looked pleased, "I'm glad that you like it, better take it off for now"

Kann took his off and Iroh returned with a blue robe, "This is yours, its from the Southern Tribe and is normally worn during the Glacier Spirits Festival"

Atka took it and inspected it; he had seen similar robes in the past. It was made up of many shades of blue; a lighter blue made up the lower half whilst the upper body was darker. A navy blue shawl covered the shoulders; this was lined with white fur.

Atka put it on behind the screen, he stepped out and looked in the mirror, "I like it" he said. "I've seen robes like this before at the Spirits Festival"

Iroh again looked pleased, "Excellent, I'll get someone to take these over to your room for later. Make sure you arrive at the Royal Plaza early, you'll miss a lot otherwise"

Atka and Kann thanked Iroh and left his house, looking forward to the evening.

/

Atka was stood downstairs with Kann and Roku; they were waiting for the rest of the family to come downstairs so they could leave for the Royal Plaza. Roku was wearing royal robes that consisted of an armoured shoulder cover, which was lined with gold, and a lower robe, which was cloth and was also gold lined.

Piazzo entered the room; he was wearing similar clothes to his father. "The others not down yet then?" he asked

"Nope" Roku said shortly.

Piazzo sighed, "They better get a move on…"

As he said this Masaru entered the room. Unlike his father and brother he didn't wear the royal robes. He'd opted for a lighter fitting shirt and waistcoat combo that were deep red and black with gold lining along the lapels.

Kann smiled, "Looks great Mas!" he said

"You're looking good yourself Kann" he replied, "Very formal"

Mira followed Masaru and she too wore royal robes. The only difference with her clothes was that here shoulder coverings were made of cloth rather than armour.

Roku kissed his wife lightly, "Beautiful…" he said.

Piazzo jokingly put two fingers in his mouth to simulate gagging. Atka tried to hold in his giggles.

Soon afterwards Akeme entered the room, Atka felt his jaw fall as she walked in. She was wearing a long red dress with a red, belly-revealing top. A thin silk like material was attached between her shoulders and wrists. Her hair was done up in a high bun and she wore a gold necklace.

Mira was flushed, "You look absolutely wonderful Akeme" she said with pride.

Akeme giggled; "I was worried that I'd over done it" she twirled around showing off her outfit.

Mira went over to straighten Akeme's hair band, "Not at all, you look stunning darling"

Roku coughed, "Whilst its lovely to be praising each other we should really get a move on to the Royal Plaza, there should be palanquins waiting outside for us.

They moved outside the house and there were 4 palanquins waiting for them, as well as a fancily dressed woman.

"Ah!" said Piazzo, puffing out his chest, "Here's my lovely lady" he walked briskly over to her and hugged her.

She had dark skin and dark brown hair; she wore a scarlet dress with a vest like top that was attached around her neck.

"You took your time" she said with a smile

Piazzo laughed, "Sorry, had to wait for some people to get ready" he indicated behind him towards the others.

Roku approached her, "Its lovely to see you Hikari, don't let him get into any trouble" he added with a sly grin.

Hikari giggled, "I'll make sure, don't worry"

Akeme went up to her next, "You look lovely Hikari!" she said enthusiastically

Hikari looked flattered, "I could say exactly the same about you! That silk is just beautiful!" she felt the silk that hung by Akeme's arms.

Masaru coughed impatiently, "Can we get a move on!" he said

The palanquins held two people each, Roku and Mira went into the front one, Piazzo and Hikari took the second, followed by Masaru and Kann in the one behind that.

Akeme grabbed Atka's wrist and pulled him into the back palanquin, "I think you're accompanying me to the festival" she said with a giggle.

Atka smiled and made himself comfortable inside the palanquin. It was lined with cushions and veils made it impossible to look inside them.

The streets were adorned with lights and decorations; they had really put an effort into making the city look its very best.

"Do you like it?" Akeme asked

"I love it! It's like the Glacier Spirits Festival back home. They decorate the streets with all sorts of things, and then there's the big feast in the palace afterwards" Atka said enthusiastically.

Akeme moved closer to Atka, "You'll love the plaza. It's normally reserved for big royal dos like weddings and coronations. But tonight its full of stalls and entertainers, there's always something special going on…" she had an excited look in her eyes.

"Is it ok for us to walk around?" Atka asked, "You know, because you're like important…"

Akeme laughed, "Of course it is! There're so many people around that we just blend in, why do you think I wore something like this?" she held her arms up, "If it weren't for the gold bits you wouldn't know it was being worn by royalty"

The palanquin journey continued around the palace and down the central boulevard. They stopped in the concourse of the cable car station, which Atka had seen just a couple of weeks earlier.

Atka got out the palanquin, followed by Akeme,

"You're supposed to help a princess out of her palanquin. That's common courtesy" Akeme said seriously.

Atka felt hurt by this, "Oh…sorry"

Akeme smiled, "But I'm more than happy to make exceptions" she grabbed Atka's arm and they both walked to where the rest of her family were.

There was a cable car waiting for them, it was a much fancier vehicle than the one Atka arrived in. It had a red pagoda style roof and was adorned with gold. The interior was comfy and had cushions in it, like the palanquins. They sat down in their pairs inside the car as it started to move off.

Roku cleared his throat and spoke to everyone inside the carriage, "We have four hours until the we have to be back at the palace for the feast, me and Mira will be heading up early so everyone else needs to keep an eye on the time and be back at the cable car as early as possible. Other than that, to our guests especially, enjoy yourselves!"

/

The cable car had taken a different route to the public one, it had stopped at the top of a large stone structure in between the two halves of the harbour city, this was the top of the Plaza tower.

Everyone got off the carriage and they were greeted by two guards who took them through to a large room that overlooked the rest of the Plaza complex, mainly the huge stone road which ran up the from the seafront to the building they were currently in.

"Excellent! The rest of my family has arrived!" a voice said behind them, it was the Fire Lord. Iroh and Mizan, who were both wearing the same robes as Roku, flanked him.

The new arrivals bowed to Zuko.

"There is no need to bow to me here, this is supposed to be a celebration after all! And may I say how wonderful you all look!" Zuko said happily, he had a broad grin on his face.

Roku stepped forward, "Thank you father" he turned to the younger members of the group, "Now go and enjoy the Festival, but remember to be back in good time!"

/

The Plaza was a great mixing bowl of food stalls, entertainment and much more. Many small lamps of various colours lighted up the place and stalls were adorned with Fire Nation decorations and emblems. Piazzo and Hikari had already split from the group to do their own thing, so Kann, Masaru, Akeme and Atka were left standing in the middle of the Plaza trying to think of something to do.

"We could go and watch the firebending demonstrations, they're always good fun!" Masaru suggested

"I think Kann and Atka should go and look at the shadow puppets, let them take in some culture" Akeme suggested back

"How about we have a walk around all the stalls?" Atka said

Akeme and Masaru shrugged, "Fair enough" they said in unison

They walked with each other down the centre of the Plaza; there was a lot of activity going on around them. Children ran around screaming, adults were sampling the great variety of food on offer, and elderly couple simply walked around with happy smiles on their faces as they took it all in.

Masaru suddenly grabbed Kann's hand, "Oh wait! I have something I need to show you, you'll love it don't worry!" he turned to Akeme, "You don't mind if we go off do you?" he asked

Akeme shook her head, "Not all, go and enjoy yourselves!" she replied

Masaru led Kann down a pathway to the left, between two food stalls, they were both laughing with each other.

Akeme put her arm around Atka's and pulled herself close, "Now they're gone we have a bit more freedom to do what we want!" she said.

Atka observed one particular stall, "What are fire flakes?" he asked

Akeme laughed, "They're a snack we eat here" she handed over a handful of coins to the vendor and picked up a bag, which she handed to Atka, he took out a few and ate them. The heat of them hit Atka rather hard but he soon got over that and they were rather tasty.

"These are good!' said Atka with a grin, "But they are quite hot!"

Akeme giggled, "Of course they are! Everything is hot in the Fire Nation!" she took out a handful from the bag at started to eat them.

After some time browsing the stalls and buying various items Akeme spoke to Atka, "Do you mind if I take you somewhere?"

Atka was confused, "Where?"

Akeme looked down, "I think you'll be interested in it, it's a really special place…"

Atka nodded, "Ok then."

Akeme smiled and took Atka's hand, she led him away from the Plaza and up a small winding path which went up the cliff to the side of the Plaza. Once they were up on the top of the cliff Akeme led Atka down a cobbled path towards the ocean. At the end of the path stood a small fountain with a plaque in the middle.

"Read it…" Akeme said pointing to the plaque

Atka moved in closer to it and read the plaque,

_'__In commemoration of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom forces who landed on the shores of this nation in 100AG, on the Day of Black Sun'_

"The Day of Black Sun? I know about this! Chief Sokka led a group of soldiers with his father Hakoda and Avatar Aang. The invasion failed because Fire Lord Ozai hid inside some tunnels underneath the Royal Palace…" he turned to Akeme, "Why did you bring me up here?"

Akeme shrugged, "Its an important place, believe it or not, it cemented the friendship between the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Chief Sokka suggested that this fountain should be built to commemorate the day that Ozai was nearly defeated"

Atka had a stern look on his face, "But why celebrate nearly defeating someone?"

"Because they came closer than anyone thought they would, it showed the world that the Fire Nation wasn't to be feared as much as they thought, that they could end the war…" Akeme said. She walked past Atka and sat on one of the benches. "It's also got one of the best views in the city…"

Atka sat next to her on the bench and looked down over the harbour and the end of the Plaza, she was right. Atka spent some time taking in all of the details while Akeme moved in close to him and eventually she held his hand.

"I love it up here…" she said softly, "I've really enjoyed tonight Atka, thank you" she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Atka blushed, "Yeah, I've enjoyed tonight as well…"

Akeme brushed up closer and placed a hand on his cheek, she turned his head towards hers and kissed him. Atka was conflicted, he didn't quite know how to respond but he still closed his eyes as the kiss happened.

Suddenly, from below, there was large explosion. Atka broke off the kiss and opened his eyes just in time to see a large plume of smoke billow up from the wall near the Plaza tower. Soon after this large flames were being produced down on the Plaza itself.

Atka jumped up and ran towards the edge of the cliff where it met the Plaza wall. He produced a small earth platform and held onto Akeme, "Hold tight" he said loudly. They slid down the cliff on the platform with Atka's earthbending.

Once they reached the bottom they got an idea of what had just happened, there was a large hole in the wall near the bottom of the Plaza building. This meant that there was no way of reaching the cable car to the city.

Up on the hill there was another explosion, a smaller one. One of the towers with held the cable wire up collapsed. There was now no way of getting into the city.

Along the Plaza there was a group of heavily robed firebenders causing havoc amongst the stalls. Members of the public were fleeing towards the harbour, but rather than follow them, Atka ran up the Plaza towards the firebenders.

He kept close to the wall with Akeme behind him, he didn't want to be spotted by the seemingly ruthless Fire Benders.

He turned to Akeme, "Stay quiet ok, we need to find the others…"

Akeme nodded and they kept moving. They soon reached a fairly open area and they cautiously walked out into it.

"Hey!" a gruff voice shouted. They both turned to see one of the robed firebenders get into a stance ready to fire, "These are two more of them!" he shouted.

He shot a flame towards them but Atka earthbended a rock out of ground to deflect it. Akeme jumped out from behind the rock and shot her own fire back at the man, but he blocked them easily. He got ready to shoot more fire but a flying boulder coming from the right hand side knocked him down. Kann stepped out and brushed his hands, he was followed by Masaru,

"Evening!" he said brightly, "Nice to see you've finally arrived"

Atka's face was serious, "No time for joking Kann, this is quite serious"

Akeme turned to her brother, "Where's Piazzo?" she asked

Masaru shook his head, "They've got him and Hikari. We saw them being taken back towards the Plaza tower"

"I think we have more pressing matters!" Kann cried. Two more robed firebenders arrived.

"Give yourselves up!" one of the shouted, "The Phoenix has risen! You have no place here!"

They were stood about 10 metres away and Atka assumed they were very skilled at firebending. He readied himself to strike.

"Attack in 3…2…1…" Atka shot fire at them, Akeme and Masaru followed suit.

For a split second it looked as if they had done some damage, but the firebenders had both simply bended the fire around them and they were getting ready to fire to straight back.

Kann sensed the danger and raised an earth platform, which he pushed backwards towards the tower.

Once the platform had gone some way away from the firebenders Kann stopped it and they got off. There was a mumbling not too far away from them, they looked over a pole and saw Piazzo and Hikari chained up and gagged. Atka went over to them but Piazzo's mumbling got more desperate, Atka stopped. He felt a heat to his left; a firebender was preparing to deliver a blow. There was a trough of water near so Atka bended the water in it to block the flame before it hit him. He then used a water whip to knock him out; he made sure he wouldn't get up by pinning his hands down with earthbending. He quickly untied Piazzo and Hikari.

"We have to get to the palace" Piazzo said with exasperation, "I don't think these attackers have got up to the main city yet"

"That's going to be easier said than done, this place is crawling with those robed guys," Atka said.

Kann shouted from Atka's left, "Guys! We've got company!"

Atka and Piazzo ran back into the middle, there were firebenders flanking either side. They had blocked off the path to the harbour and the path to the Plaza building.

Three more arrived behind Piazzo and Atka, pushing them into the centre of the Plaza. There was no way of escaping.

One of the firebenders stepped forwards, "Give yourselves up! The reign of Fire Lord Zuko is over. The Fire Nation shall rise from his ashes on wings of flame!" he shouted.

Atka whispered to his friends, "We can take these guys…"

But Piazzo shook his head, "No, we'd be destroyed if we tried to fight"

Atka turned to his firebending instructor, "I'm not going to go down without a fight"

The firebenders closed in around them with their fists raised. There was little time to make a decision, they either fought back or be arrested.

Suddenly there was a cry from the surrounding stalls as groups of people jumped out and attacked the robed benders with their own firebending. They were a mixed group of civilians, partygoers and soldiers.

Atka and his group sensed the opportunity to strike as well, they joined in with the attack on the robed benders. Piazzo and his siblings displayed some incredibly skilled firebending as they worked together to take down a handful of the attackers. Atka and Kann used earthbending to take down some more.

The attackers were soon defeated and a soldier came up to Piazzo, "Prince Piazzo" he said with a slight bow, "We have cleared a safe path to the docks, we can evacuate everyone to a safe location"

Piazzo nodded and went to Hikari, "I don't want anything happening to you. Please go to the docks and get out of here" he said softly

Hikari sniffed, "You're right, I'm not a bender, I'd be no use to you against these…these…these people…" she hugged Piazzo, "But I don't anything to happen to you either. Please stay safe for me, I love you" she kissed Piazzo and went off with a couple of soldiers down the Plaza.

Piazzo turned to Masaru and Akeme, "You two go as well…" he said

"No way!" Akeme said forcefully, "I'm not some girly princess you know, I can fight just as well as you can!"

Masaru nodded in agreement, "Besides, our family is in danger. I'm not just going to run away from that!"

Kann joined in, "They're the same age as me and Atka, if we're being allowed to fight then why aren't they?"

Piazzo sighed with frustration, "Right that's it! Kann, Akeme and Masaru, you three are getting out of here. I'm not taking responsibility for any of you getting hurt!"

Akeme faced Atka with a mixture of anger and sadness in her eyes, "What do you think we should do, Avatar?"

Atka was facing the ground in deep thought, "I don't want any of you getting hurt…" he said quietly. Akeme's face turned to anger. Atka continued, "But this is your fight as much as ours, you can all handle yourselves and I think you have a right to join us" he looked up at them, "I wouldn't ever go into a battle without you by my side!"

Akeme, Kann and Masaru all ran up to Atka and hugged him, Piazzo looked on with his arms crossed.

Piazzo spoke, "Fine, if you want to come, you can. But I want you all to be careful!"

Kann grinned, "Come and join the group hug then!"

Piazzo frowned, "I'm 20 years old…"

Kann's grin spread to the others as they opened a gap in their hug for him.

With a sigh and a smile, Piazzo joined the hug. The sun had set over the city

leaving a red smudge in the sky, things in the Fire Nation were about to change.


	10. The Phoenix Rises: Part Two

The ground shook as Atka and Kann moved the slab of rock up the mountain, they had to get up to the city as quickly as possible. They soon reached the lip of the volcano and Piazzo told them to stop.

"Right, we need to make sure we're ready before we go down there" he said

Kann peered over the edge, "Doesn't look like anything's happened down there" he called back to the group.

Piazzo nodded, "That's what I thought. I think they wanted us out of the way so we couldn't interfere in anything happening up here.

Akeme took off the silk from here arms and threw her heeled shoes to the ground. "I cant fight in this" she said as she looked at her dress. "Atka, can you use waterbending to cut it down a bit?"

"Um, but its such a nice dress! Why would you want to ruin it?" Atka replied

Akeme groaned, "Fine, I'll do it!" she ripped the dress off just above her knees to allow her self greater movement.

Masaru took off his shirt and just left the light-fitting waistcoat on his chest. "There! Much better!" he declared as he shot a couple of flames to prove the point.

Kann tore off the long fancy coat, revealing the same yellow sleeveless shirt and brown shorts he'd been wearing since he'd left the barracks.

Atka looked confused, "Have you been wearing that for the last 4 weeks?"

Kann inspected himself, "Pretty much!" he grinned.

Atka shook his head and removed the fur lined shawl and the long robe. He was now wearing a dark blue shirt and light blue trousers. Like Akeme he decided to cut the trousers to give himself better movement.

Piazzo stood up; he had removed the armoured shoulders and taken off the long robe. "Are we ready?" everyone else nodded, "Then lets go"

Atka and Kann used earthbending to move the rock down the side of the volcano and into the city. Once they got to the bottom they realised that everyone walking around was oblivious to what had gone one down below on the Plaza.

Atka looked around him, "They have no idea…" he said, "We should tell them!"

But Piazzo shook his head, "No, that may cause these people to attack the palace sooner than we want, we should get over there as soon as possible"

The group ran down the street into the palace square, this place was full of stalls like the Plaza although there weren't as many. They went up to the gates of the palace, which was heavily guarded.

Piazzo spoke to one of the guards, "We have to get into the palace" he said

The guard snapped into attention, "Prince Piazzo, of course. Are these two with you?" he pointed at Atka and Kann

"They're the guests of honour" Piazzo replied, "Now let us through"

The guard saluted and opened the gates; the group went through and quickly went into the great hall of the palace.

The hall was filled with a hundred or so nobles and high-ranking military officials from around the Fire Nation.

There were long tables along the left hand side of the hall and a band was set up along the other side. At the front of the hall a long and elaborate was set up where Zuko and the rest of the royal family were sat. There were five empty seats at the table, presumably for Atka and the rest of the group.

The group bee lined to the table and quickly spoke to Zuko, "Sir, you are in danger you have to get out of here" Atka said.

Mizan leaned over, "Danger?" he asked

Atka turned to him, "There has been an attack on the Royal Plaza!" he said with exasperation.

Roku joined in, "Please Atka, this is very serious if you are telling the truth. Slow down" he said calmly

Mizan retorted, "Don't encourage him brother, it's fairly clear that the Avatar has been enjoying too much Fire Brandy down at the festival. Its preposterous to say that there's been an attack"

Then Zuko spoke, "Please you two, tell me what has happened Atka"

Atka opened his mouth, "There was an explos..."

The doors of the great hall slammed open with a burst of flame. A dozen robed firebenders entered the room.

"The time is now!" one of them cried

From amongst the crowd in the hall another twenty robed figures revealed themselves, many throwing off their formal robes to show them wearing the heavy brown ones.

A cry rang out from the robed people, "The Phoenix Rises!" they threw smoke bombs on the ground which left everyone around spluttering and coughing on the ground, including Atka and his friends.

Atka's eyes were watering as he stumbled around trying to find someone he recognised. There was a clinking from behind him as a chain wrapped itself around his ankles, another attached to his wrists, and pulled him towards the wall.

The smoke eventually cleared, everyone around was either chained up or kept in place by groups of the robed benders.

Zuko was still by the table, only he was being held by two of the robed figures, Mizan and Roku were also being held next to him "Who are you people?" he shouted.

One of them stepped forward in front of him, "We are the Phoenix Cult. We aim to bring the Fire Nation into a new, glorious age, the age of the Phoenix Empire! We will follow Fire Lord Sozin's glorious vision for our world; we will begin the world anew. It shall be reborn from the ashes. A paradise!"

"You're mad!" Zuko shouted

The cultist spoke with more anger, "You have shamed our nation! You have destroyed our nation! The Colonies belong to us! The Earth Kingdom belongs to us!" he moved his hands in an arc, creating bright blue electricity. "Good bye, Fire Lord. You will be remembered as a traitor!" the cultists holding Zuko pushed him forward as the lighting shot towards him.

Time seemed to slow down. Roku broke free of his captors, as did Mizan. Piazzo struggled to break free of his chains. Mizan rushed towards Roku and tackled him to the floor.

The lightning was within inches of hitting the elderly Fire Lord who had very little time to respond but still managed to get into some sort of defensive stance, despite being off balance.

A bright blue flash faded and Zuko's left shoulder was smouldering, he was unconscious on the floor.

Roku screamed and pushed his brother off him. He shot fire at Zuko's assailant who blocked them with his own bending. Piazzo broke free of the chains and joined his father in attacking the cultist.

Atka struggled to free himself from the chains; the cultists were focussing their attention on Roku and Piazzo. Atka desperately wanted to help but he was still helpless to remove the chains.

Out of nowhere Kann ran across to him, he had no chains on him. "Stay still…" he said as he got to work on Atka

"Kann? How did you get out of these things?" Atka asked

"I tugged really hard" Kann replied

Atka spoke with indignation; "I've been doing that for ages now!"

There was a snap as the chains fell of Atka, Kann stood up with a proud grin on his face, "There you go!"

Atka didn't stop to thank him, shooting flame at the cultists; he rushed to join the fray. There were great urns of water around the room so Atka gathered the water from them and controlled it into a ring around him. He shot ice shards at the attackers, hitting some but others managed to block it.

Kann had obviously freed more of the group as Iroh, Akeme and Masaru ran in. Iroh went straight to his father and picked him up, checking his pulse, Akeme followed him. Mizan jumped up and fired at Akeme, who just managed to respond to it by putting her arms up to block it. However, Mizan continued his attack on his niece. Akeme was doing a good enough job of blocking the shots but Mizan was a better firebender and he managed to knock Akeme to the ground. Iroh jumped up to aid her, he immediately went onto the front foot and used a number of quick strikes to put Mizan off balance.

"Why are you doing this Mizan?" Iroh demanded

Mizan smiled evilly, "Because people like you have ruined our nation!" he slid his foot along the ground to produce fire that was aimed at Iroh's feet. Iroh fell to the ground and Mizan jumped down to attack Roku.

Atka had managed to take out two of the cultists but more seemed to appear, Kann and Masaru were now fighting alongside Atka with their own bending.

Amongst them they managed to take down a great number of the cultists, many more fled the scene.

Roku and Piazzo stood opposite Mizan and the main cultist, they both hand their hands raised and were ready to attack each other.

"How could you Mizan?" Roku begged

Mizan scowled, "I'm afraid its time for a change of regime, our dear father has turned our once glorious nation into the laughing stock of the world! The situation developing in the Colonies has forced my hand, a true leader would fight back and protect our lands!" he shouted

Atka, Kann and Masaru had taken down most of the other cultists so they stood behind Mizan in a fighting stance. Akeme and Iroh stood to the side, trapping Mizan and the cultist in the middle.

"Its over Mizan! Give yourself up!" Roku shouted

Mizan chuckled, "I don't think so…"

There were a number of explosions from above as the ceiling collapsed, sticks of explosive were being dropped from an airship flying above the palace.

One explosive was falling directly onto Atka before flicked it away with a water whip. Roku and Piazzo fired at Mizan but he managed to control the fire into a ball around him and shoot it back.

Kann pushed his hands forward at the wall and made a hole to the outside, "Lets get out of here" he shouted. Iroh picked Zuko up with Masaru's help and they ran out of the hole with Akeme and Mira in tow. Atka didn't move, "Come on Atka!" Kann shouted

"No." Atka said, "I'm helping, get down to the harbour and get out of here"

Kann sighed, he realised Atka wasn't going to change his mind, and ran out to join the others.

/

The sky was red because of the flames that were engulfing the city. There was a battle going on between guards and robed cultists.

"We have to get the Fire Lord out of here as soon as possible" Iroh said, "We can still save him"

Kann nodded, "Hold on tight then…" he raised a platform from the ground and moved it forwards through the crowds of people.

Akeme looked back towards the palace, "Wait, what about the others?" she asked

"We can't wait around for them, we have to get down to the harbour. Hopefully those soldiers will still be down there". Kann said as the platform went over the lip of the volcano and down the other side.

The group looked down in despair at the harbour in the distance. A blockade of ships had been formed in the entrance to the harbour, five large airships flew overhead them.

Masaru spoke with resignation, "We can't get out…"

/

Back inside the palace the battle was still raging. Mizan was easily dealing with Roku and Piazzo whilst Atka was caught in a close fight with the cultist.

Atka sent a water jet at him and knocked him down, as he fell his hood slipped. Underneath there was a long head of hair and a face that Atka recognised.

"Takato?!" Atka said with shock

Takato smirked, "Surprised?" he jumped up and shot a large flame at Atka who used the water he had as a shield. Atka responded by shooting more ice at Takato, who ran into the middle where his father was still fighting Roku and Piazzo.

Mizan shouted triumphantly, "Give up! You have been beaten! I am in control of the Fire Nation now!"

In the sky above the airship was now dropping ropes into the palace, more robed cultists dropped in. Atka, Piazzo and Roku were now surrounded, no amount of bending was going to get them out of the palace.

Mizan chuckled, "I'm afraid there isn't going to be any place in my new Fire Nation for you two" he said, referring to Roku and Piazzo.

"Mizan, stop this now!" Roku shouted,

The cultists moved in closer, making it even more difficult to escape. Piazzo let his arms drop in resignation and Roku did the same. Only Atka kept his arms up, the water now covered them. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

/

A group of soldiers ran to where Kann and the others had stopped, near the bottom of the volcano.

"Lady Mira, it's not safe for you to be here!" one of them safe

"Nowhere is safe!" Kann said with indignation, "We have to get out of here somehow!"

The soldier held his arm out towards the harbour, "We're trapped here, we can try fighting but we have very few ships available to us"

Iroh then spoke, "We have to try…" he said quietly

The soldier nodded, "Very well" he turned to the other soldiers, "Ready our artillery, and get the royal family over to the ships as quickly as you can. We're only going to have one shot at this…"

Iroh checked Zuko, "We have to make this work, for his sake…" he and Masaru held him between them and they made their way down the Plaza.

The Plaza was full of people sat down waiting to escape, citizens being driven away from their homes. It was a mix of high-class nobles from the volcano and lower class workers from the harbour city, they all looked dejected.

The group soon reached the harbour and saw three warships docked there, they were Cruisers, much smaller than the Empire Class ships that formed the blockade.

Akeme looked up at them, "How many people can these things hold?" she asked

The soldier looked at her, "We can house around 100 troops on one of these, although they aren't really designed for invasion forces"

Akeme scowled at the soldier, "I don't care about invasion forces!" she swung her arm around and indicated the gathered citizens, "What about them? You can't just leave them here!" she shouted

"We don't have much choice, our priority is to get you and your family to safety. We are not going to risk losing citizens by packing them into a battleship!" the soldier replied. "Now please get on board".

Akeme's face fell and she felt tears forming, Mira hugged her daughter. "Don't worry, everyone is going to be fine…" she said softly.

"We have to hurry…" said a desperate Iroh, "I'm sure how long Zuko can hold on for"

The soldier nodded and waved them up a gangplank and onto the ship. Zuko was taken downstairs and placed on a bed, the ships doctor quickly saw to him.

Above, on the deck, Kann looked over the bay. With the huge ships blocking the way out and the great airships defending the skies, it would take a miracle to get them out alive…

/

Mizan and Atka were standing off inside the palace and both were ready to attack. Roku and Piazzo had all but given up, their faces showed signs of defeat.

"I don't particularly want to kill you Atka, that would make things rather complicated, but if you leave me with no other option then I will have to…" Mizan said

Atka roared at Mizan, "I'm the Avatar, I have powers that you cannot match Mizan!"

Mizan laughed, "You have no idea how to control them though. And besides, I have ways of dealing with that little Avatar State of yours…"

Roku joined in, "Impossible! There is nothing more powerful than the Avatar State!" he shouted

"I'm afraid that's where you are wrong brother. I have spent years inside the great library here in the palace and I have studied many things, including the Ancient Spirits…" Mizan said menacingly

Roku's eyes burst wide, "No…Mizan you cant!" he said loudly

Mizan chuckled, "It sounds like you want a demonstration…" Mizan clicked his fingers and the cultists surrounding the group fell into a circular formation with Mizan and Takato joining them. He counted numbers in the circle, '12…yes this should work. But chain them up first, I don't want them to miss this!"

The cultists shot chains that wrapped themselves around Roku, Atka and Piazzo, they couldn't move at all.

Mizan clapped his hands together, "Perfect!"

He stretched his arms out and produced a flame in each hand. He began to recite a haiku:

_"__The Great Phoenix Sings_

_Of Glorious Victory_

_On Its Wings We Rise"_

Mizan passed the flame to Takato and another cultist who was to his left hand side; a tendril like flame made its way along the circle and joined each of their flames together. They continued to recite the haiku until the flame was connected to all 12 people in the circle. With a final bellow of the poem the cultists thrust their hands into the sky and golden flame shot out. The twelve flames joined in the middle of the air above Atka, they formed a spiral and sparks flew out of it.

Atka felt himself going faint as the energy was overwhelming him. His vision was blurred but he managed to steal a glance at the statue of Avatar Aang through the hole in the ceiling.

The statue's eyes began to glow.

/

"Ready to depart! Prepare to defend ourselves!" the captain called from the conning tower above.

Kann leant on the edge of the ship with Masaru next to him; Akeme and Mira were sat inside a cabin with Iroh positioned in the control room.

Masaru gripped Kann's hand, "We're not going to make it out are we?" he said with his voice cracking.

"Don't talk like that. We have to try" Kann replied, gripping tighter

"What about the others? My dad and my brother are still up there, Atka as well. If we can't get out then they don't have any hope!" Masaru said loudly

Kann quickly kissed Masaru, "Calm down! Those three are incredibly powerful benders, if anyone can get out of that situation it's them"

Masaru looked sadly at the bay, "I guess you're right. I can't help but worry though…"

The ship began to vibrate as it moved out of dock, they heard jeers from the crowd gathered in the Plaza.

Masaru heard this, "Listen, they hate us. We've abandoned them…"

Kann pulled Masaru into a hug, "It's going to be ok. Lets get below deck, things might be about to get hairy"

The two of them turned around and walked towards the conning tower. Kann spotted something above the volcano.

Something was glowing.

/

Atka felt like he was weightless, he imagined himself in a cloudy realm and he couldn't see anything. He could hear whispering around him, a million voices all saying unintelligible things.

But one voice spoke louder, "Don't worry, I am here…"

There was a stunned look on the faces of everyone in the room; they couldn't understand what they were seeing.

There was a whirl of light and the image of an airbender appeared, his eyes and tattoos were glowing and his whole body had a blue hue to it.

"Impossible…" Mizan said under his breath

The airbender put his fists together in front of his chest and produced a large air ball that expanded and blew back the cultists and Mizan.

After this the image of the airbender faded, revealing Atka underneath it. His Moon Guardian tattoos were glowing but his eyes were closed. He slumped to the floor.

Piazzo rushed over to pick him up, "He's unconscious, lets get out of here. We've lost today"

Roku nodded, "We have to find an airship, it's our only realistic hope."

Piazzo picked up Atka and ran out of the hole that Kann made earlier. They made their way onto the street but made sure they stayed out of the way, the Phoenix Cult controlled the city now.

Once they had found a safe location Piazzo put Atka gently on the ground. He was still unresponsive.

"Why isn't he responding to anything?" Piazzo said with worry

Roku reassured his son, "I think he's in the Avatar State, that's why he's glowing. He'll be back with us soon"

Piazzo wasn't convinced, "But nothings happening, there's no bending…"

Roku stood up, "The world of the Avatar is a strange one, don't let it trouble you"

Piazzo reluctantly nodded and picked up Atka, "So are we going to get out of here?"

"I know where we can find an airship…" Roku said

They walked out of their hiding place and looked around, the coast was clear.

Roku beckoned to Piazzo, "Follow me" they rushed across the street towards the lake along the edge of the city. They followed a small path along the edge of the lake until they reached a brush of bushes and a cave.

Roku pushed the bushes aside to leave the cave visible; there was a small war balloon inside it.

"I used to fly this thing when I was young, there are many stories to tell about that" Roku said with a hint of nostalgia. "Help me pull it out"

Piazzo and Roku pulled the basket out of the cave; it was an original design and was powered by firebending. A deflated balloon was packed up inside it and Roku set to work putting it back together. He used the heat from a small flame to fill up the balloon; he then attached it to the balloon with some ropes.

"Are you ready?" Roku asked Piazzo

Piazzo nodded, "Lets get out here" He climbed aboard and carefully placed Atka in the bottom of the basket, unaware of what was happening behind his closed eyes.

/

Atka didn't feel normal; he was floating in the air in a crossed leg position. Clouds surrounded him and everything had a sepia hue to it, he could barely see.

Something formed in front of him, a man, and glided closer to him. As he came closer it became apparent that it was an airbender, and Atka felt that he recognised him.

"Hello Atka" the man said in a deep voice. He had a knowledgeable face and a beard that went along the bottom of his chin and up to each ear.

"You know who I am?" Atka replied

The airbender nodded, "And deep down you know who I am as well…"

Atka looked down for a moment but looked back up, "Avatar Aang…" he lowered his head in respect.

Aang nodded, "Yes. I don't have much time but I have something incredibly important to tell you. You must come to the Northern Water Tribe to speak with me"

Atka frowned, "How can I talk to you?"

"You will find a way, there are people in the North who will help you" Aang replied. He closed his eyes and projected an image into Atka's mind; it showed the harbour and the blockade, along with the ship that the others were on. "Your friends are in danger and they will not make it out on their own. I must leave you but you can help them, are you ready?"

Atka opened his eyes, they were glowing, "I'm ready" Atka declared

/

The war balloon was now about to head over the harbour and reach the blockade, only now did the scale of their task become clear.

"There's no way we're going to get through that…" Piazzo said with worry

Roku put more fire into the engine, "We're going to have to try though"

Piazzo looked down into the water, he saw the ship that carried the rest of his family, "They look ready to fight down there" he referred to the catapult that been erected on the deck of the ship.

The war balloon sped up as yet more fire was added, Roku shouted over the sound of the engine and the rushing wind, "If we can distract the airships then we give those guys a decent shot of running the blockade, we'll have to be quick though"

Piazzo nodded, "I'm ready dad, I'll do what ever you say"

Roku bowed to his son; "Thank you Piazzo, you have great honour" he looked towards the airships ahead with a sense of defiance.

At the end of the basket Atka was stirring, and Piazzo noticed, "Dad! He's waking up!" he went over and put his hand on Atka's shoulder, "Come on buddy…"

Atka's eyes burst open with a great light burning in them and his tattoos were the same. He stood up and faced the oncoming blockade.

Piazzo and Roku looked on in shock, "Incredible…" Roku said quietly

/

The ship was nearing the blockade and everyone was getting anxious, they were sat in the main room of the ship trying to stay calm.

Akeme was sat with her mother trying to calm her down, "It's ok mum, we're going to get through this…"

Mira sobbed, "But your father and brother are still up there. What if something happens to them! And Atka as well!"

Akeme hugged her, "They'll be fine…" he then whispered to herself, "They better be"

Masaru joined his sister in comforting Mira, "Dad and Piazzo are going to make it mum" he hugged her.

Kann stood up and went outside, Iroh was stood there with the ships captain.

Iroh turned to Kann, "Is everything ok down there?" he asked, the captain went inside the ship.

Kann shrugged, "I wanted to give them some space…" he leant on the railing at the side of the ship and looked out to the edge of the harbour.

Iroh joined him, "Kann, in the event that we get out of here, who do you know is on our side in the Earth Kingdom?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Kann replied

"Against Forr" Iroh said

Kann stood up straight, "Well my Dad's gathering some allies from around the Kingdom, so there's him and the Omashu military for definite. Other than that…"

Iroh nodded, "Can you contact them easily?" he asked

"Probably. I know they're operating out of Omashu" Kann replied

"Very well, when we get to the Colonies we will need to contact them and bring them in" Iroh said.

Kann looked surprised, "Are we planning to fight the Earth Kingdom then? I thought we wanted to negotiate with them?"

Iroh chuckled, "The situation has changed somewhat. And we're not going to attack anyone, we're going to defend from them"

Kann leant on the railing again, "You sound confident of getting through the blockade then…"

Iroh chuckled again, "You could say that" he looked up, "I'm even more confident now" he pointed to a war balloon in the skies overhead, little more than a speck compared to the colossal airships.

Kann wasn't convinced, "Um, no offence but that thing is tiny…"

"Yes, but I was rather referring to who's on it…" Iroh said

Kann squinted and could see something glowing inside it, the same glowing that he's seen earlier from the statue.

It suddenly dawned on Kann, "Atka?"

/

The war balloon was now bathed in ethereal light, Atka stood in the middle of it as a defiant figure. He jumped out of the balloon and into the harbour bellow.

Piazzo rushed to the side of the basket and looked over the edge, into the water. The water was glowing blue, but Atka didn't rise up again.

Suddenly a great waterspout rose with Atka at the top of it. He looked out towards the blockade, with the smaller ship quickly approaching it. Atka raised his arms and flicked his wrists creating a wave, which scattered the ships. The smaller ship saw its opportunity and went full speed ahead through the blockade. The airships ignored the ship and turned their attentions to Atka, they fired a barrage at him but Atka protected himself using an air sphere around him. The airships changed their tactics and instead flew straight towards Atka; they planned to use their large metal prows to knock him out of the sky.

Atka dropped down to sea level and created a huge water octopus to reach up and knock the airships away. Two of them took a full blow to their engines and crashed into the sea whilst one more had its balloon burst. The remaining three rested on their laurels and fled the scene.

No more enemies remained, the small ship had cleared the area and the war balloon was about to land on it. Atka's work was done; he fell beneath the waves and swam with speed towards the ship.

/

Roku and Piazzo climbed out of the balloon, they were now aboard the ship, and their family ran up and hugged them.

Mira kissed her husband, "I'm so, so happy you're here"

Roku held her tightly, "And I'm happy to see you as well"

Kann stepped forward, "Did you see him!? Did you see Atka!?"

"Yes, it was the most incredible thing I've ever seen. So much power…" Roku said in awe.

Iroh looked back towards the city, he could see a wave quickly approaching the ship, "I think he may be about to join us…" he said

The wave stopped moving as it reached the ship and Atka used the water to propel himself onto the ship.

Atka was still in the Avatar State as he stood in front of the group, who looked on in complete awe. Atka felt himself get pulled out of the Avatar State, he felt himself losing consciousness. Akeme ran up to support him as he fell towards the floor.

"Atka, you're ok…" Akeme whispered as she held Atka.

The others joined her and soon Atka was being carried back towards the cabins and placed on a bed. Kann, Masaru and Akeme stayed with him, as he lay on the bed, unconscious.

Akeme lightly held his hand, "That was incredible Atka…" she whispered, knowing he could not hear him.

"I've never seen such powerful bending" said Kann in response.

Masaru sat on the end of the bed, "We owe you everything…"

There was a knock on the door, Iroh walked in. "Any response yet?" he asked

There was a collective shaking of heads and Iroh sighed, he walked fully into the room.

"I expected as much, it sounds like he spent a long time in the Avatar State. In an inexperienced body that will take its toll" Iroh said rubbing his chin.

Kann looked at Iroh, "Any idea when he'll be back with us?"

Iroh shook his head, "I'm afraid not, it might take a couple days up to a few weeks" he put his hand on Atka's forehead. "Hopefully he'll make a full recovery"

Masaru had his own concerns, "What about Granddad?" he said

Iroh took a deep breath, "The Fire Lord is in a bad way, we've sent a message forward to the Colonies and we're hoping for a healer to be there for him. If there isn't then…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

Masaru went to comfort his uncle, "I'm sure he'll be fine…" he tried to put a brave face on it but still had a sense of uncertainty in his voice.

Iroh sighed, "I hope so…" he turned towards the door, "I think we should leave Atka to rest, you should get some sleep as well"

Kann and Masaru went out of the door; Akeme stayed briefly and left a light kiss on Atka's forehead, "Please be ok Atka…" she walked out of the door.

/

Roku was stood on the gantry outside the bridge of the ship, he gripped the railing tightly and his knuckles were white. Iroh, who looked out to the horizon, soon joined him.

"I never knew Mizan was capable of such madness…" Roku said through gritted teeth.

"None of us did, don't be too hard on yourself" Iroh said softly

Roku sighed, "He's forced us from our home and taken away everything…"

Iroh looked away sadly, "Not everything, we still have each other. And, most importantly, we still have Atka"

"That is true" Roku stood up straight and looked at Iroh, "Everything has changed now, I know you're not much of a military man but can I trust you to be by my side?" he held his hand out to Iroh.

Iroh smiled, "You don't even have to ask that" Iroh overlooked the handshake and instead hugged his older brother.

The siblings released each other and looked out over the ocean, the ship was carrying on over the horizon. They were headed towards a new life in the Colonies; a new age was dawning in the world.

**So that's the end of the first book of The Legend of Atka, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this series, any criticisms or advice is always appreciated. I am currently writing the second book and lets just say that things are going to get a bit more intense!  
Thanks for reading, Calum **


End file.
